Dragonfly
by Kita Kudai
Summary: Kiba's good friend has one fear, insects. How does Shino add into all of this? Can they help her over come said fear before she goes on an A-rank mission? Kiba is determined to help her over come her fear and everyone else is just along for the ride. Joy.
1. Kiba's favor

**This is my first Naruto fanfic story. **

**I only own the Ocs.**

* * *

"Shino! Shino, come back! I have a favor to ask you!" A dog nin yelled.

Shino to ignore his unwanted companion but the other ninja wasn't easily discouraged. Shino wanted to run, to get away from his comrade and his half-baked plans but he couldn't let Kiba drag any unsuspecting villager into his next plot. The last time he had helped Naruto go and prank Tsunade. She was in a bad mood for weeks and she gave team seven and team eight the worst of the worst missions that she got requests for. Shino stopped and waited for Kiba to find him.

"Shino! Shino! Shino!"

"Yes, Kiba?" Shino asked, keeping his voice even and smooth.

"I've got a favor to ask of you."

"We've already established that…"

"It's my friend-"

"I won't date them if that's what you want."

"No, she can get a boyfriend on her own. It's just…" Kiba struggled to find the right words and then he continued. "Kari is afraid of bugs. She has a mission coming up and it's through bug infested swamps."

Shino looked up at his teammate. He knew very well what Kiba wanted. This person needed a cure for her entomophobia, or fear of insects. He was just the person to go to but if this ended badly there would be yet another girl on the growing list of those who avoided him because he could control insects at his own will. They were always afraid that he'd use the insects against them if they made him mad at him or something. He hated it when people presumed something like that. It was annoying beyond all belief.

"Your point?"

"Please Shino, you have to help her. Help me help her."

Kiba was desperate if he was swallowing his pride and begging for help. Kiba looked miserable. Shino sighed.

"I don't see why I should. It's her fear and she should overcome it on her own."

"Please, Shino, it's an A-rank mission!"

"Kiba! Kiba! Where are you?" A female voice asked.

She was close and closing in fast. Her footsteps sent vibrations through the trees and Shino's insects picked up on the tiny movements. He could hear her jumping though the leaves but it was so soft he would have mistaken it as a gust of wind had not he felt the vibrations. The person moved like a highly trained assassin and they probably had the skill of one too if they moved so swiftly and quietly. _'If Kiba makes this person mad they could easily kill him.'_

_'Shino…'_ Kiba mouthed.

"Fine…" Shino sighed. "But I don't want to regret this later."

"You won't. I promise. I'll tell you the plan tonight at Naruto's. Don't be any later than six."

Kiba quickly ran towards the sound of the girl. She greeted him and then punched him over the head. After Kiba stopped groaning they left. Shino was left alone in his clearing. His Kikaichu were humming softly. He knew he was going to regret helping Kiba but he decided to think about his options on the way to Naruto's. For a moment he contemplated on whether or not he should have gone. But then he remembered it was Kiba he was thinking about and that if he didn't show up Kiba would go and get him.

Shino couldn't help but wonder what made 'Kari' afraid of bugs. They are smaller than humans by tenfold. Girls normally don't like bugs because they're hairy and they crawl or buzz around. But if she didn't mind Akamaru he wondered if she was afraid of them because they were hairy or if there was a deeper meaning to her fear. There had to be something deeper than that to make her fear them after all, girls don't just start fearing insects overnight.

Shino started his walk to Naruto's. He contemplated not going but then again it was Kiba. If he didn't go Kiba would come to get him or tear apart the town doing it. No one looked at him or even acknowledged his presence as he walked down the street. No one stopped to talk to him. No one said hi. No one even waved. He wasn't well noticed like Sasuke and he wasn't as well known as Naruto. He was just Shino. That's all he ever needed to be in live so he didn't try to change.

Kari… What was she like? Hopefully she wasn't as bad as Kiba. He was wild and stubborn even at nineteen. If she was convincing her to not fear bugs would be as hard as convincing Kiba to send Akamaru to the pound. Once the dog nin has his mind set on something there is no turning back. He feared an equally stubborn girl and secretly loathed the idea of being forced to put up with someone like that. They were annoying.

"Maybe I shouldn't have agreed. He can still get his 'help' elsewhere," Shino murmured to himself.

A dragonfly landed on his coat. Shino coaxed it onto his finger and brought it to face level. It's wings buzzed excitedly. Then it got up and flew in a circular pattern around his head. He watched it impassionately. The insect buzzed with excitement, as if urging him to take on the task of helping Kari and Kiba. The bug nin sighed. He contemplated running his hand through his hair but that meant taking his hood down, something he had grown to hate and refused to do.

"Is that your way of telling me I should help her?"

* * *

When Shino arrived at Naruto's he found he wasn't the only one there. Hinata stood in the corner talking softly to Tenten. Ino and Sakura were chatting amongst the two of them. Naruto was in the kitchen making Ramen. Shikamaru stood next to Naruto and pretended to agree with what he said while he was actually dozing. Kiba waltzed in right after Shino. As the door closed Shino felt as if his only escape was being closed off.

"Right on time," Kiba said. "Alright, now that everyone's here let's talk plans. Anyone got one?"

"Don't you already have one?" Sakura asked.

"I tried it this morning… It didn't really work…"

"What'd you do?"

"I just put a spider in her room."

"How big was the spider?" Sakura asked suspicious.

"The size of my fist."

"Kiba, anyone would be afraid of a spider that big!"

Kiba rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes were glued to the floor. All of the shinobi in the room had their eyes on him.

"So why is she afraid of bugs?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know. She won't tell anyone," Kiba admitted.

"A lot of good that does us," Naruto murmured.

"We could-"

* * *

**Ha. If you want to find out what Shikamaru was going to tell everyone you'll have to review.**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Fights and Flights

**This is Plan A of the a few plans Shikamaru thought up. I might need some help with the others but I have the first couple thought up.**

**I own Kari!**

* * *

"So this Shino guy, when needs a sparring partner?" A red haired girl asked.

Doubt was obvious in her emerald blue eyes. Kiba often remarked that her eyes would make the grass pale in envy whenever she seemed to be depressed over something. She folded her arms and watched the nin in front of her. Her couldn't look up. If her did her emerald eyes would cause him to burst into flames. Her eyes always seemed to be lit up with some sort of fiery glint that made Kiba smile. She had the eyes of a prankster.

"Yeah, the three person squad thing always leaves one person out." Kiba lied.

"Then why don't you help this Shino person?"

"I promised Hinata I would help her. What kind of friend would I be if I just told her no at the last second and went to train with Shino? She'd be crushed."

"Point taken…"

Then Kari sighed. She got to her feet and started walking down the street. Kiba followed her and Akamaru followed them both. The large dog wagged his tail as Kari scratched him behind the ears. She smiled down at the dog, kindly. She had always had a soft spot for Akamaru and whenever she could she'd get him bones or toys that he could play with and whatnot. She suddenly glanced up at Kiba. He had to look down at her because she was shorter than he was.

"You owe me, Kiba."

"Why?"

"I had plans. Now I have to go and cancel them," Kari said simply.

She started to walk ahead of him. Akamaru went with her, leaving Kiba behind in the middle of the street. When Kari normally said somthing like that he got stuck cleaning something or he had to go and pay for her groceries for a week or so. When he paid for food she stocked up, making sure to get his money's worth since he was the one paying. It would be the payment of his next mission. It meant that the new kunai set he wanted was going to have to wait a little longer.

"Damn."

"I heard that."

* * *

Shino and Hinata were waiting at the training grounds. Kiba waltzed over to them. He was followed by a reluctant, Kari. She didn't like new people but she knew them somewhat since she was in the same academy class as they were when they were younger. She had never spoken to them before. She was far too nervous even though she pretended to be very tough and strong. She was really rather shy. Kiba didn't even know that.

"Shino, Hinata, this is Kari."

"Pl-pleased to meet yo-you," Hinata stammered.

"Hn."

"Hi," Kari said unenthusiastically.

She examined the grounds. Her eyes lingered on Shino and slowly moved to Hinata. Hinata blushed and looked down. Shino just shrugged and watched her from behind his collar. Kari's eyes narrowed when she saw Shino staring at her but she nodded and unfolded her arms, motioning to the grounds before them. She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible because she did still have other things to do. _'Such a busy day today...'_

"Let's get this over with…" Kari sighed.

"Nn."

Kari took a guardian stance against Shino. He bowed to her and copied her pose. She watched him, waiting for him to make the first move. She never made the first move. Those who rushed in only got hurt and she didn't like to look foolish in front of another shinobi, especially since she had heard so much about him from Kiba. Kiba always spoke fondly of his friends but silently she wondered if he had ever mentioned her to them and if they knew as much about her as she knew about them.

"She's fast Shino," Kiba warned. "Watch out for her sucker punch. A man could lose some teeth that way."

"The only man I see here is Shino," Kari said.

"Hey, that was kind of harsh."

Kiba was pouting. He turned so that his back was facing her. Akamaru barked, his tail wagging a mile a minute. It showed how much at ease he was with Kari. Hinata giggled softly. She tried to cover it from behind her fist but Kiba heard her. He hung his head even lowerer and tried an attempted whimper. He sounded more like he was growling defensively than anything and in a way he was. But it was a taunting, playful growl. Kari had heard it before so she wasn't startled in the slightest.

"And this is the world's smallest violin playing 'My heart weeps for you.'" Kari retorted rubbing her index finger and thumb together.

"Kari…"

"Yes, Kiba?"

"Just shut up and fight."

"Whatever you say, Kiba," Kair said. Then she turned to Shino. "Don't hold back because I'm a girl. I won't hold back."

"Nn."

"Not a talker, huh?"

"Nn."

Kari smiled. "Don't cry when you lose."

"The same could be said to you."

Confidence. Kari liked that. Shino respected her as a shinobi and a ninja. He didn't treat her differently from others. She hated being treated like she was inferior because she was a girl. Sasuke had tried that once while he was still in the village. She had punched him and he had to go to the hospital with a broken nose. Needless to say Sakura and Ino weren't happy with her. On the other hand Naruto and Kiba had cheered her on giving her a pat on the back and then procceeding to take her out for Ramen.

"Ready?" Hinata asked, softly.

"Hai!" Both fighters yelled.

"Go!" Hinata yelled.

Shino ducked when Kari leapt forward, deciding to be the agressor for once. She sent a roundhouse kick at his head. Without a moment of hesitation she did a back flip and aimed a spinning hook kick at Shino's knees. He dodged it with ease. Kari dove at Shino again. Her punch was caught in his palm. Kari grabbed his jacket and brought her leg up, waist high. Then she brought it down as fast as she could, aiming for the back of his knees.

Shino pushed her away and she swayed dangerously. Instead of hitting her intended target Kari hit his ankle. Both bit back a cry. They were both too prideful to show the other that they had hurt them. Neither wanted to be seen as the weaker shinobi in the eyes of the other shinobi. Shino had to admit Kari was powerful in Taijutsu. She wasn't even powering it with chakra. Had she they would both have broken bones.

Kari got to her feet. This time Shino attacked first. He aimed punches at her. Kari blocked, slowly stepping back. He was moving too fast for her to get a good attack in. Kari gasped in surprise when he back hit a tree. She ducked right when Shino aimed a punch at her. He hit the tree instead. Shino winced. His bugs prepared themselves to attack but he calmed them down. If they attacked her any chance of 'curing' her would be gone. She had to take baby steps first.

"Show me how well you fight with weapons," Kari demanded.

Kari pulled out a kunai out of her sleeve. Shino nodded and pulled a kunai out of his weapon pouch. They ran at each other. Right before they got three feet with in each other's perimeter they jumped. Their kunai clashed in the middle. Kari pushed back first. She skidded to a stop a few feet from another looked at Shino wildly. Shino felt something warm trickle down his cheek. Blood. His blood. Kari's kunai cut him.

A dragonfly landed on the cut. Kari froze.

"Kari move!" Kiba screamed.

A rouge kunai flew towards Kari. She still stared at the bug horrorstruck. Her breath quickened and she didn't budge.

"Kari! Kari, move!"

Shino ran at her and tackled her to the ground. The kunai landed right next to her face when they hit the ground. Her eye got wide. Then she blinked and pushed Shino off of her. Pure terror was evident in her eyes. Kiba and Akamaru rushed to her side. Shakily Kari got up. She looked away, mortally embarrassed.

"I-I've got to go."

She vanished in a puff of smoke. Akamaru whined and lay down. He had his paws covering his eyes.

"That could have gone better," Kiba admitted.

"I- I'm going to go check on her," Hinata stammered.

Hinata disappeared. Akamaru whined again. Kiba knelt down and scratched him behind the ear.

"Don't worry Akamaru. We'll help Kari. Plan B can't fail!" Kiba said, confidently.

Shino felt his heart sinking. It was getting to be too late to back out now. He was getting deeper and deeper into Kiba's scheme and it felt like there would be no escape for him until Kari really did overcome her fear of insects.

* * *

**Heh… Plan A was a disaster. Well… I hope you enjoyed it enough to review.**

**Ja ne.**


	3. Kari and Hinata's Day Out

**Here's plan B!**

**I own Kari and that's it…**

* * *

"Ummmm… you-'ve been friends- with Kiba lo-long?" Hinata asked.

"As long as I can remember…"

"Why don't you two go have a girls' night out sort of thing?" Kiba asked, butting in.

"It isn't polite to interrupt an A and B conversation… So C your way out before I get D and E over here to F you up, G," Kari said, without cracking a smile.

Kiba, on the other hand, doubled over in a laughing fit. Then Kari smiled. She grabbed his ear and pulled him to his feet. Kiba started yowling in pain. She still had an amused expression on her face. Kiba's pain didn't seem to bother her in the slightest and she wouldn't hurt him too much, just rough him up a little. It was nothing more than the dog nin deserved. He always seemed to push her buttons whenever they were together and then she'd snap and smack him around a little, hoping to knock some common sense into him. So far it hadn't been working.

Akamaru didn't try to rush to Kiba's rescue like he normally would. He knew Kari wouldn't hurt Kiba… Too badly. The dog lay down in the grass and covered his eyes with his paws. He was the pure picture of relaxed and his master was left to fend for himself. Hinata watched as Kari twisted his ear a little making Kiba yelp a little louder. The dog nin tried to pull his ear free but that only seemed to cause him more pain so he was left to just look at Kari.

"What's with the sudden interest in my social life Kiba?" Kari asked.

"No reason…"

"Right…" Kari said unbelievingly.

"So will you go?"

Hinata looked at Kari pleadingly. Kari quickly looked away, knowing she wouldn't be able to last long under Hinata's gaze. She was weak to sweet tricks liket hat from the younger kids she knew. Under Hinata's puppy dog pout, Kari crumbled. She smiled and nodded. Then she offered the heiress her hand. Hinata stared at it for a moment and then she glanced up at Kari. There was a confused look on the heiress' face.

"I'll save you from Kiba and his evil plots…" Kari said.

* * *

"Come on, Shino. She's almost ready," Kiba hissed.

"Nn."

Shino followed Kiba reluctantly. Plan B was in phase. Plan A was a disaster. Shino was supposed to put one of his bugs on her shoulder while they were sparring. Then after they we're done Kiba would brush it off. That plan didn't go as well as they had hoped. Shikamaru played his part well and thought of back up plans… Hopefully they wouldn't need to use them all.

"She-she's in-side…" Hinata stammered.

Kari walked out of the apartment. She locked the door behind her. Hinata took that as her opportunity to hop down to her side. Kari turned and smiled at Hinata sweetly. Hinata couldn't help but smile back. Kari's smiles were almost as contagious as Naruto's were. When she smiled the other person just had to smile with her. It was hard to believe that someone like Kari was a shinobi with the innocent aura she seemed to give off but Hinata wasn't one to judge. She seemed innocent too.

"Re-ready to go Ka-Kari?"

"Hinata, you don't need to be scared of me. I don't bite unlike Kiba…" Kari said, laughing a little.

Kari's laughter was short lived. It was a bitter laugh. Hinata noted it sounded sad. It sounded like a fake laugh. Hinata laughed nervously. Kari smiled and grabbed Hinata's hand. She pulled Hinata down the street. Whenever someone bumped into Hinata Kari would immediately pulled them over and demanded an apology from them. Hinata blushed every time. Now one besides Kiba and Shino ever did that for her. She somewhat liked the attention that Kari was giving her even if it made her feel spoiled.

* * *

The girls sat down at a simple restaurant. Kiba and Shino watched them from the window. They sat across the street in the rooftop on a coffee shop. Kiba's stomach growled. Kari looked up from Hinata. She glanced out the window, her head cocked to the side in curiousity. Shino pulled Kiba back before either of them were caught. Kiba let out a sigh and Shino just glared at his partner wondering how the other even became a shinobi in the first place.

"Is some-thing the matter?"

"Eh? No, I just thought I heard Kiba's stomach growl," Kari smiled. "He could probably be miles away and I could still hear him."

Hinata laughed softly. Kari was definitely different than what she had thought her to be. Kari was a really deep thinker and had a strange mysterious personality. She acted just like Shino. But Kari had a sense of humor and she spoke much more than the bug nin. She was also happier even if the smiles were fake and the laughs were bitter. She pretended to be okay, just like Naruto. Hinata silently wondered if she knew Naruto well.

"So how long have you liked Kiba?" Kari asked, smiling deviously.

"I –I don't know what- your ta-talking ab-about…" Hinata said turning red.

"Really?"

"Yes…"

Under Kari's smile Hinata felt herself falling to pieces. She blushed heavily and pushed her fingers together, not looking at Kari. The red head was smiling and leaning across the booth. She then leaned her head against her palm as she watched Hinata. Hinata, however, was left to contemplate whether or not was she really that easy to see through? Or if could Kiba tell? Her blush faded and she went as pale as a sheet at the thought.

"Kiba doesn't know… If that's what you're worried about."

"Can-can you –read minds?"

"No, but that would really kick ass. I'm just good at reading a person's eyes," Kari whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"We have company…"

Kari gestured with her head to the window. Right where Kiba and Shino were hidden. Both boys were very well consealed but just not well enough. Hinata probably would have missed them had not he saw Kiba shoot up and out of hiding when a bird land on his head. A hand grabbed him and pulled him back down in what the owner of the hand thought was 'in time' before Kari looked out the window once more. Hinata looked back at Kari. The girl was smiling but she seemed bored.

"Let's go to my house. We'll stop at yours on the way and you can ask your dad if you can stay at my place for the night," Kari said. "We'll talk more at my place. No one can hear through my walls."

Hinata looked down. She was blushing beet red. She slowly got up and watched as Kari walked out the door. Hinata felt like her heart was sinking when she saw Kari walk away. Kari was just going to bring up her crush on Kiba and then walk away? She was just going to leave her to flounder for the rest of her days? Hinata hung her head but when a hand touched her shoulder she jumped. Kari was leaning over her shoulder and looking at her, completely serious.

"Are you coming?" Kari asked.

"I was wondering… Co-could yo-you help me-?"

"Win his heart? Hinata, you're pages behind. I thought we already established that I knew. I'm not just going to leave you hanging."

Hinata looked at Kari and smiled. She nodded and followed Kari to the cash register. Kari had already paid.

* * *

"How'd you meet him?" Kari asked.

"It was the day we when to our genin classes."

"Hinata… you didn't stutter," Kari pointed out. "I'm proud of you."

"I found Ak-akamaru. He was lost. Then Kiba ran up to me an-and he said 'Thanks for finding Akamaru…'. Akamaru li-licked me on th-the cheek and he and Kiba ran off…"

"Yup, that's Kiba," Kari sighed.

"So how'd you meet?"

"Us? Well… I was at the park and I notice a dog wandering around without an owner. I pick him up. He had a dog tags attached to him. 'If found please return to Inuzuka Kiba.'"

"Huh?"

"So I took the dog to the estate. Kiba opened the door. He offered me in for dinner as a thanks. I can't seem to ditch him no matter how hard I try!" She joked.

The two started to laugh hard. Hinata leaned against Kari for support as they climbed the stairs to Kari's apartment. Kari glanced over the rails. She could see the stars appearing in the sky one by one. Unlike normal she couldn't just run off and stargaze like she wanted to. She had to help Hinata no matter what. The stars would be there tomorrow and she would go then. That's the good thing about stars... They never leave.

"Nah, Kiba's cool. I love him like a brother," Kari said.

When they walked inside they took Hinata's stuff to the back bedroom. They walked back into the living room and flopped down on the couch. Kari wasn't one to make someone feel uncomfortable. In fact, Hinata felt complete ease around the younger but much more mature girl. The red head in front of her acted like some forty year old woman instead of the seventeen year old she really was. She acted like a mature but still fun-loving adult.

"So let's get down to business…" Kari said.

She tried to stop laughing but she didn't last long. HInata giggled and the two laughed even longer. Kari struggled to contain herself while Hinata didn't even bother. She liked goofing off. Her father would've disapproved but she couldn't make herself care enough about it. It felt right and natural instead of pretending to be happy when she wasn't like whenever her father was around her.

Then Kari cleared her throat. "What do you like about Kiba?"

"His smile…"

"Cute right, with those little fangs…? Don't get me wrong. Kiba's not my type but isn't he drop dead gorgeous? I'm jealous that you're on his team," Kari said.

"Kiba would laugh at us for saying this stuff…"

"We won't say it around him. Lord knows it would only inflate that ego of his. It's already as big as the Hokage Mountain."

Both of them started to laugh again. Out of the corner of her eye Kari noticed a dragonfly trapped in a spider web. She froze and hesitantly removed it from the web. She walked to the window and let it go. She watched it, shaking slightly. She was paler but Hinata knew Kari had a sense of compassion even for something that invoked so much fear into her kind heart. She smiled, knowing how well she and Kiba got along. It was because of their love for animals.

Kari turned back to Hinata smiling. "That dragonfly just gave me the best idea, ever."

* * *

**Heh… Plan B wasn't even put into action. Hinata wasn't able to keep Kari at the restaurant long enough. But I think this works. What's Kari planning?**

**Review to find out.**


	4. Hinata!

**This is all about Kari's plot to get Kiba to fall in love with Hinata. Hope it goes well.**

**I own Kari.**

* * *

"Naruto what's so important that you have to drag me away from my house. You know I'm still planning-."

"It can wait! And besides Hinata asked me to bring you here."

"Hinata?" Kiba asked confused.

Akamaru perked up at the sound of the girl's name. His tail started to wag. He looked around for the shy girl but she was nowhere to be found.

"Believe it! She was really embarrassed when she told me… Well... you'll have to find out on your own…"

"What?" Kiba almost yelled. Several people looked at him, worried. "Naruto you know something!"

"Maybe but I promised I wouldn't tell."

"Spill it."

"I can't! I promised Hinata!" Naruto yelled back.

"Did someone hurt her?" Kiba demanded.

Hinata ran into the street. She stumbled past Naruto and Kiba without so much as a backwards glance. A ninja raced after her. A kunai was in their hands.

Hinata ran as fast as she could. The ninja was drawing nearer and nearer. Suddenly the ninja lunged at her. They hit her in the head and she went limp.

"Hinata!" Kiba screamed.

The ninja turned to Kiba and smiled from behind a mask. Only their lips were visible. The ninja then threw down a smoke bomb and vanished.

Akamaru howled with rage. Kiba jumped on Akamaru's back and chased after the ninja. Hinata lay limp in their arms. They carried her bridal style so she wouldn't get tossed around like a rag doll.

The ninja stopped when they were in a clearing. They didn't notice a certain bug nin was also standing there.

"Is she that precious to you?" The ninja asked. Their voice was low. There was amusement in the tone that he spoke.

"Leave Hinata out of this!" Kiba roared.

"Tell me… Would you die for your pathetic lover?"

"Lover…? It's not like that… We're just friends!" Kiba said.

He was blushing. The ninja smiled. Then he held a kunai to her throat. Kiba's eyes got wide and he was about to rush forward but Akamaru grabbed the hem of his pant's leg.

"What Akamaru?"

Akamaru whined. Kiba understood what he meant. If Kiba rushed forward the man could easily kill Hinata. If he negotiated and said one thing wrong he'd still lose her.

What other option did this guy leave him? Kiba glared at the ninja. He only smiled back.

Bugs started to crawl towards Hinata. The ninja's eyes got wide and he shivered as the bugs crawled onto his skin. He still didn't move.

"Remove your blade or you die," Shino said, casually.

"Not until dog boy admits he likes the shy girl…" The ninja said.

"Kiba..." Shino muttered.

"Say it." The ninja ordered.

"I-I do love her… Please… just let her go…" Kiba said sinking to his knees.

The ninja smiled and lowered the kunai. Then they helped Hinata stand. Hinata opened her eyes and then she smiled.

Kiba sat on the ground dumbfounded. Hinata ran over to him and hugged him. "I-I love yo-you too."

Kiba hugged her back weakly. Then he turned to the ninja. They removed their mask.

"Kari!"

"The one and only, Kiba. The one and only…"

Kari bowed and vanished. Bugs fell to the ground, helplessly.

* * *

**Do you like it?**

**Heh… Kari's plans are going better than Shikamaru's.**

**Review and I update faster.**

**Ja ne.**


	5. Laughing Fits

**How'd do you like the story so far? Please give me some feedback people! I want to know what I need to do to become a better author!**

**I own Kari…**

* * *

Shino looked up. Kari stood over him. She smiled and offered him her hand. He stared at it and took it. She pulled him to his feet.

"Why don't we talk?" Kari asked.

"Nn."

"I don't bite. You can say more than one syllable around me…"

"Nn."

Kari sighed. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the street. People stopped and stared at them.

It wasn't a surprise as to why. Shino never let anyone pull him around. He hardly ever spoke. This was going to spread gossip like wild fire. Tsunade will love this…

"There's a spot by the river I thought you would like. I saw the most gorgeous sakura tree there," Kari told him.

"Why are you telling me this?" Shino asked.

"Well… You're from the Aburame clan. I thought you liked bugs…"

"You don't," Shino pointed out.

"Heh… Kiba told you…" Kari said.

She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. Then she looked up at Shino. A dragonfly flew past her nose.

"Ah!"

Kari fell backwards in surprise. Shino automatically reached out to grab her but they both fell to the ground. Kari blushed madly when she realized the position they were in. It was very intimate. Shino straddled Kari's hips. Her legs were intertwined with his.

Shino got up and help her to her feet. Kari couldn't look him in the eyes. She kept her eyes to the ground.

"S-so-sorry Sh-Shino…" She stammered.

"It's no big deal."

People were staring at them. It was almost as if they were the most interesting thing on the street. Both of them stared at each other, awkwardly.

Kari leaned over to Shino and whispered, "I've got a plan to escape this but you have to run when I tap you on the shoulder, okay?"

Shino nodded. His insects hummed under his skin at the idea of her doing something interesting. She smiled and pointed down the street.

"OH, MY GOD! Is that Naruto and Sasuke kissing?" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Everyone looked to where she was pointing. Shino felt a hand tap his shoulder and he took off running. Kari grabbed his hand and pulled him down the street.

They collapsed at the base of the sakura tree Kari told him about earlier. Kari was laughing so hard she was crying. She could hardly breath. Shino looked at her confused. She just clutched her sides and continued to laugh. Shino smirked but Kari couldn't see it.

"That- was- so- funny!" Kari laughed in between breaths. "The- looks- on- their- faces!"

"Sasuke and Naruto are going to be mad at you," Shino told her.

"Awww… you're no fun, Shino…" Kari said pouting.

"I'm just telling you the truth."

"I know… But I couldn't help it! I swear those two argue like an old married couple… Don't tell Sakura I said that…" Kari said.

"And if I do tell? What would you do then?" Shino asked. "Would you 'set me up' with Kiba?"

Kari looked at Shino and started laughing again. After a few more minutes she managed to quiet herself down.

"Ew… no! Besides you aren't his type. Hinata is… I couldn't pair you two up anyways because Hinata and Kiba are dating," Kari said laughing.

Then both of them fell silent. Kari climbed into the tree to watch the river. She almost fell asleep until a dragonfly landed on her nose.

"Ah!"

Shino smirked, slightly. Kari was laying flat on her face. The branch she was laying on had broken when she jumped. It lay by her head.

"Shino!" Kari whined. "You did that on purpose!"

"Maybe I did… Maybe I didn't…"

"You're the only one here who can control bugs," Kari reminded him.

"So?"

"You told it to land on my nose!"

"I did not. I've only seen that one three times and it isn't under my control," Shino said.

"Can you-?"

"Can I what?"

"Can you tell me what it says?"

Shino nodded. The dragonfly landed on his finger. Kari fell silent and watched Shino. He listened to the bug. The he smirked. Kari sat waiting for him to tell her. The dragonfly buzzed once and flew off.

"What'd it say?"

Kari sounded like a little five year old, Shino noted. She sat waiting patiently. Her eyes were showing signs of impatience.

"Nothing that would concern you…"

"What? Oh, come on, Shino. You can tell me!"

"I don't feel like it,"

Kari fell silent again. Then she ran a hand through her hair. Shino watched her. She was fifteen but she was acting like an adult who was making a hard decision.

"What if… I take you to dinner? My treat?" She suggested.

"Why?"

"Um… I kind of wanted to hear what it said…"

Shino smirked. "You aren't going to let this go… Are you?"

"No."

"Fine…"

"Huh?"

"When and where?"

"Ummmm… my house. Tomorrow?" Kari said, unsure of herself.

"See you then."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed!**


	6. Duck Tape

**Well… Thanks to those who reviewed, and those who didn't shame on you.**

**I'm not rich so it's highly impossible that I own anything besides Kari.**

* * *

Kari was working hard in the kitchen. Shino would be coming over soon. Kiba thought it was funny that she was making Shino dinner just to hear what a bug thought about her.

"Are you sure that's all you're doing this for?" Kiba asked innocently.

"Yes, Kiba. Now move I have to get the rice balls out of the fridge."

Kiba moved but remained 'glued' to her side but he did allow her to get the Onigiri. When he tried to take one off of the tray Kari slapped his hand with a slotted wooden spoon. He grimaced but then smiled. He was enjoying torturing her over the situation. Akamaru lay under the table, chewing on a pair of Kari's slippers. Then Kari noticed what the large dog was doing to her favorite pair of slippers. She dove under the table.

"Akamaru, no!" Kari cried.

She tried to tug them out of Akamaru's mouth but the dog wouldn't let go. It was a game of tug a war that Kari wasn't going to win any time soon. She growled in fruatration when she realized she wasn't going to win against the large beast. She sighed and sat down next to Akamaru. She ran a hand though her hair, smoothing it out.

"Kiba, you owe me new slippers…" She grumbled.

She got to her feet and then she turned her attention to the vegetable stir-fry in the skillet. She was cooking foods she thought Shino would like. He didn't seem like he'd eat meat so she made a vegetarian's choice. It didn't bother Kari. She didn't eat meats but she had to learn how to cook it because Kiba did and he'd stay for dinner at least twice a week. Just so it didn't seem like a date Kari invited Hinata and Kiba to dinner. They accepted.

She sighed when it was finished. There was enough food for them all. And whatever meat wasn't eaten would be given to Hinata and Kiba to do with as they pleased. Kari had a steak bone set aside for Akamaru. He always enjoyed the bones of the meat she used.

"Go get your girlfriend, Kiba," Kari ordered.

"She's bringing Shino over since he didn't know where it was…" Kiba said.

He tried to sample the pepper steak. Kari slapped his hand aside. She glared at him.

"Do I have to get the duck tape? Don't you remember what happened last time?" She asked coldly.

Kiba went pale. Slowly he backed out of the kitchen and went into the living room. Akamaru followed after him.

**

* * *

Flashback:**

"Hey, Kari, have you see Kiba?" Hana asked.

"Kiba?"

"Yeah. His sensei was looking for him."

"No I haven't seen him. I'm sure he's hanging around here somewhere," Kari said.

Hana didn't see the devious smile that crossed the eight year olds face. Kari waved and walked away humming the tune of 'Simple and Clean' by Utada Hikaru. Hana watched her leave. Then she walked into Kiba's room. She screamed when she saw what was attached to the ceiling. It was Kiba in a cocoon of duck tape. Hana couldn't help it. She laughed and walked right back out of the room. She could hear Kiba's muffled cries for help but she decided to ignore him.

"She's four years younger than him and yet she can catch him and wrap him up in duck tape? She will make a fine ninja one of these days," Hana said, impressed.

Then she walked down the hallway. Kiba was left attached to the ceiling and wasn't rescued for another couple of hours. Surprisingly enough the one who put him there helped him down.

"Hope you learned your lesson Kiba," She said before skipping away.

**  
End Flashback:**

* * *

Sure it was seven years ago but Kiba still had an aversion to duck tape since that day. Kiba was sure Kari could pull a repeat of that day in a Kohana minute.

Kari smiled and walked into the living room. "I'm going to get changed. If I find anything out of place I'm going to rip your intestines out and force feed them to you, okay?"

She said that with a smile on her face. Kiba just nodded. He was more than positive she could do it. She pat his cheek and walked to her bedroom.

"Sit boy. Stay," She said. Then she laughed.

* * *

Kari walked back into the room in less than ten minutes. She wore a simple red sleeveless kimono style shirt and black pants. He weapons pouch was strapped to the side of her leg like always. He headband tied back her hair.

Kiba smiled. Kari returned his smile with a frown. She cocked her head to the side slightly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Kiba, you're lying!" Kari accused.

"You like Shino… don't you?"

"Why not? He's a nice guy. Sure he doesn't talk too much or laugh a lot but-"

"Not that kind of like."

"Kiba! How could you think- I don't like him like that!" Kari said, embarrassed.

She was beet red. Hinata couldn't have blushed as darkly as she did. Kiba smirked. Kari just straightened out her face and put on her poker face.

"You do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"We're arguing like little kids Kiba. Just shut it," Kari said.

"Not until you admit it."

Kari glared at him. He flinched back as she started to advance. She ginned at him and he tried to run.

* * *

"H-hi, Ka-Kari."

"Evening, Hinata, Shino. Come on in." Kari said sweetly.

Akamaru practically flew across the room. He tried to tackle Hinata but Kari grabbed him by the collar and waited to let go until the door was closed. As soon as he was free Akamaru started to lick Hinata's face.

"A-Aka-maru," Hinata giggled. "St-stop…"

Kari grabbed the steak bone and held it out in front of Akamaru's nose. He stopped licking her and looked at it.

"Sit."

Akamaru sat and eyed the bone, hungrily.

"Shake."

Akamaru's paw came up. Kari caught it as it fell and pumped it twice. Then she let it fall to the floor.

"Speak."

Akamaru barked loudly. Hinata giggled softly. Shino himself was smirking.

Kari handed Akamaru the bone and pet his head. He immediately started to chew on it. Hinata pet his head and looked up at Kari.

"Was-wasn't Kiba su-suppose to be he-here?"

Kari smiled wickedly. "Oh, he's hanging around here somewhere…"

**

* * *

Kari is so mean to Kiba with the duck tape. I threaten to do it to my brother all the time and I thought it'd be funny to have Kari do it. Whenever I'm annoyed with my brother I ask my mom or dad for duck tape.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**

**Ja ne.**


	7. Dinner Chaos

**Hope you like this chapter as much as you do the last one. Reviews are really appreciated! Thanks!**

**I own Kari and nothing else.**

* * *

"So wh-where's Ki-Kiba-kun?" Hinata stammered.

Kari smiled and looked above her head. Strapped to the ceiling in a cocoon of duck tape was, the ever unfortunate, dog nin. Hinata nearly fainted but Kari led her to the couch. She smiled meekly.

"He was in the way while I was cooking. I had to do something or else you or Shino would go without dinner," Kari said.

Hinata looked at Kari shocked. She sighed and walked over to Kiba. The room seemed to freeze when Kari pulled out a kunai. She brought it down on the duck tape. Kiba fell to the ground with an ungraceful thud.

There wasn't a scratch on him and the cocoon stayed in perfect condition other than the Kiba sized hole. It still stayed in the shape she left it in.

"A ninja is to be graceful and poised even when failing from the ceiling like a klutz…" Kari said, mockingly.

"I'd like to see you do it…" Kiba grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

"That's what I thought," Kari said.

Shino watched them. It seemed like this was almost like a ritual for them. He felt like an outsider because he didn't know their jokes or the meaning of the scene unfolding in front of him.

Kari looked at him and smiled. Shino felt his insects buzzing under his skin.

"Let's go eat, Shino-kun."

Shino nodded and followed her. Why was he here? He hardly knew her and yet he promised her information a bug told him. She was afraid of bugs so she shouldn't like him. Why didn't she avoid him like the rest of the girls in Kohana?

"Shino… are you okay?" Kari asked. "You're kind of quiet…"

"Shino's always been like that," Kiba said.

"Well… Kiba I didn't know you're name was Shino…" Kari said.

"Huh?"

"I asked Shino… not Kiba…"

Kiba pouted. Hinata giggled a little and hugged his arm. Akamaru barked loudly. Then he licked her.

Shino watched as Kiba and Hinata wrestled Akamaru over a ruined pair of slippers. There was a high possibility that they were once Kari's. Kari laughed and pulled Shino into the kitchen.

She prepared an enormous amount of food. Were Chouji there he would die happy. She grinned and offered him a plate. She already had a plate in her hand and was scooping a generous amount of vegetable stir-fry onto her plate. Then she got two rice balls and sat down at the table.

"You're a vegetarian?" Shino asked.

"Can't stand eating meats. I had to learn how to cook it because Kiba comes over and eats every week," Kari said waving her chopsticks dismissively.

"He'd eat anything-"

"As long as it's smothered in a sauce of some sort," Kari finished with a laugh. "Human garbage disposal…"

There was a loud crash that caused Kari to jump. Both of them turned to the doorway. Moments later Hinata walked in giggling. Kiba looked embarrassed.

Kari raised an eyebrow. Then she smiled. "What'd you two break this time?"

"A lamp…" Kiba mumbled.

"The cloud one?"

Kiba nodded sheepishly. Then he walked out of the kitchen. He returned with another lamp in his hands. It looked exactly as the 'broken' one did.

"Where do you want this?"

"Same place…" Kari said bored. "Throw out the other one."

"Yo-you aren't ma-mad?" Hinata asked.

"No. Kiba breaks stuff all the time. I have to have a back up for everything."

Shino shook his head. Then he helped himself to the stir-fry. It smelled great. Kari seemed to be a well-seasoned cook. Hinata grabbed herself a plate and helped herself too. She was about to get a rice ball when Kiba walked back in.

He pulled her to the table and picked up her chopsticks. She blushed and opened her mouth to protest only to have him stick a spring roll in her mouth. She blushed harder and chewed. Kiba was proud of himself.

Hinata swallowed hard and looked away. "Aww… beautiful, don't hide your face…"

"Alright, Kiba, don't make her die of embarrassment or do I have to pull out some of your embarrassing pictures?" Kari threatened.

"I- you said you got rid of those!"

"Did I?" Kari asked.

"You're evil."

Shino had just taken his first bite of the stir-fry. It rivaled most of the stir-fry he had in Kohana. He nodded approvingly.

"So… how is it?" Kari asked.

"Decent."

"Did Shino just give you a complement?" Kiba asked astonished.

Kari smiled. Then she started to eat. Hinata looked at her confused.

Shino shook his head and started to eat again. Hinata and Kiba, occasionally Kari, who would only jump in to protect Hinata from Kiba, made the only conversation during the rest of the meal.

* * *

"Want to stick around for a movie?" Kari asked.

"Sure!" Kiba yelled.

Kari hit him over the head with a pillow. He scowled and looked at her darkly. She laughed and grabbed another pillow as he took one off the couch.

"Pillow fight!" Kiba yelled.

Kari tossed a pillow to Hinata who caught it. Together they teamed up on Kiba. He fell to the ground laughing as the two of them hit him. Kari screamed when he grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the ground.

Akamaru licked her and she laughed. Kiba then dove at Hinata. Kari jumped out from beneath Akamaru's massive paws and jumped onto Kiba's back. He couldn't quite reach her to get her off of him.

"Shino!" She yelled and tossed a pillow at him. He caught it and looked at it in surprise. "Help us get him!"

"Why would you want me to play?" Shino asked.

"Why not?"

Shino shook his head and tossed the pillow aside. It hit Kiba in the stomach. He doubled over and Hinata tackled him. The three of them landed on the couch laughing.

Kari got up and walked over to Shino. She sat down next to him on the loveseat. Her head cocked to the side and she asked. "Why didn't you join in?"

"Nn."

She sighed and leaned against him. Then she looked up at him. "You'll miss everything in life if you don't take the time to enjoy it…"

"Aren't we supposed to be watching a movie?"

"I got one!" Kiba yelled.

* * *

The movie Kiba picked was a horror film. It wasn't one of Kari's because it was about zombies and demons. Kiba must have brought it with him.

Hinata was shaking in fright. Kiba held her trembling frame close when the zombies attacked a school. Children were running and screaming. It was a gruesome end if they were caught. Their arms and limbs being ripped off of them or they had their souls eaten by the demons outside the school. It was a blood bath.

Kari got up and turned the film off. Hinata was on the verge of tears. She was shaking badly and Kiba didn't seem to notice.

"What'd you do that for?"

"Look at Hinata," Kari ordered.

Kiba did. Hinata looked away so he couldn't see her face. He paled.

"Hinata… I didn't know… why didn't you speak up sooner?" Kiba asked.

"I-I-It's ok-okay…"

"No! It's not! Hinata I didn't want to scare you."

Kari went into her bedroom and grabbed a pair of pajamas for Hinata. She tossed them to her and pulled her to her feet.

"Why don't you stay the night, Hinata?" Kari suggested in a motherly tone.

"I-I do-don't wa-want to be a bo-bother."

"Nonsense… Stay."

"O-okay."

* * *

Hinata waved as Kiba walked out of the house. Shino was about to leave but he pulled Kari aside. She looked at him confused.

"Thank you for dinner."

"No, I enjoyed this evening and I'd be honored if you came back," Kari said.

"I'd be more than happy to."

Kari smiled. Shino smirked. She couldn't see it but she could guess he was. He let her arm go then he turned to walk out the door.

He paused right as his foot was half way out the door. "You fall funny."

"Huh?"

"The dragonfly from the other day said you fall funny."

Then Shino left a laughing Kari to attend to Hinata.

**

* * *

Like it? Please review!**


	8. Crying Fit

**Sorry for the no update period. School is driving me up the wall and my teachers are all nuts. **

**Kari is mine and no one else can have her.**

**Shino: I thought she was going to be mine.**

**Don't tell them anything else!**

* * *

Kari had let Hinata borrow a pair of her pajamas. The poor Hyuga girl was absolutely scared of everything. Kari turned on all the lights so that she wouldn't get scared of every shadow that flickered.

"So, how's everything with Kiba?" Kari asked.

"F-fine…"

"Hina-chan, I won't let anything hurt you. I promise."

Hinata nodded. Then she took a deep breath. Kari walked into the kitchen. Hinata followed her because she didn't want to be left alone. Kari set to work, cleaning up the mess of their dinner. Kiba, as usual, left his plates by the sink. Kari noticed a clean plate already sitting in the drainer.

"Hinata? Did you wash your plate?"

"N-no…"

"… Shino…"

"Shino-kun probably did. He is always polite and never likes to burden anyone."

"He's a good guy." Kari admitted.

She started to wash the dishes as Hinata made the two of them hot chocolate. The shy Hyuga girl was humming softly to herself. Kari smiled. She noticed tears welling up in her eyes so she tried to wipe them away. Hinata saw them.

Hinata looked at Kari, debating whether or not she should ask why Kari was crying. Kari just shook her head.

"Y-you're just as st-stubborn as Kiba-kun…"

Kari laughed bitterly. She set the last dish into the drainer and sat down at the kitchen table. Hinata sat next to her. She offered Kari a hot chocolate and Kari took it gratefully.

"Hinata…?"

"W-what's the matter, Kari-chan?"

"Have you ever been afraid on a mission?" Kari asked.

"S-Sure… I was always a-afraid I'd m-mess up but I have friends w-who I could count on."

"Not like that… Have you been afraid of a place you were going because it had something there that frightened you?" Kari asked.

"I d-don't understand…"

"I'm going on a mission in just a few weeks. I'm going to a swamp but… I'm terrified of insects…" Kari admitted. "Heh… you must think I'm pathetic."

"No… Admitting you're afraid of something is a good thing, Kari-chan…"

"What should I do?"

"Maybe… we could get Shino to go with y-you?" Hinata suggested. "He can keep the bugs away from you if you want him to…"

"That's just it! I don't want anyone to watch over me… I'd be a burden to my team and I'm suppose

to lead this mission."

Hinata looked at Kari. She looked broken as she held her mug. Her hot chocolate was hardly touched. Kari's hair covered her face like a veil so she couldn't see her expression.

"What made you scared?" Hinata asked.

Kari looked at Hinata surprised. She didn't look like she expected Hinata to ask.

"I haven't even told Kiba yet!" Kari asked, loosing her cool demeanor.

"I won't tell anyone… not unless you want me too…"

Kari sighed. She looked to her mug again. She was quiet for a minute.

"Remember the attack on Konoha a few years ago? By the Sand and the Sound?"

"Yeah…"

"I was one of the few sent after a group of ninja. We were chasing them across from the desert. My best friend, Renshi, was with me. Everything was going well until we fell into a sand pit. At first we thought we could climb out but when we tried the sand just pushed us deeper in. It was kind of like trying to run up the sand when it just falls beneath your feet. Even when we added chakra to our feet we couldn't get up." Kari explained. "Then we told our team to go on without us and that we'd catch up… That was a stupid mistake…"

"W-what happened?"

"We were attacked by a giant scorpion. It was enormous. I'd never seen one so big… Then it tried to strike up with its tail…" Kari said. Her words were becoming strained. As if she were about ready to cry. "Renshi pushed me out of the way on the last attack… It ran her through…"

Tears fell into Kari's drink. Hinata didn't know what to do. Her friend was the tough girl type. She wasn't suppose to cry but there she was sobbing her eyes out.

"Everything went red and when I came to the scorpion was dead at my feet but so was Renshi!"

* * *

Little did the two girls know a little dragonfly was sitting in the window listening to their conversation. It buzzed off to tell a certain bug shinobi.

* * *

Shino found a dragonfly waiting for him in his room. It buzzed over to him. He listened to it intently. The information it had was rather valuable to him.

"Thank you my small friend…" He whispered.

It buzzed once and flew off again. Shino had to go talk to Kiba but should he? Kari wanted it a secret but would she mind if he told? Kiba, being the loud mouth he was, would immediately demand why she didn't tell him.

**

* * *

Five reviews or I won't update.**


	9. Eavesdropping, The Right Way

**I wasn't too happy with the last chapter but I found away around that with me, having to go back and fix it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Kari walked through the town with Hinata at her side. She was smiling as if last night never happened and she could easily say everything was going perfect for her until she hit the market.

"Hey Kari! Watch out the giant scorpion's going to get ya!"

"What?" Kari asked, off guard.

"It's right behind you!" The boys taunted. "Oh, no! Someone save me!"

They pretended to faint on the spot. Kari glared at the boys. Then her eyes widened. Her fists clenched.

"Someone was listening in on us last night!" She screamed, outraged.

She ran down the street. Hinata chased her down. The entire time down the street Genin and Chunin alike jeered at Kari. Hinata looked like she was actually going to punch one of them.

"S-stop it r-right now!" Hinata snapped.

"Oh, guys… Did you hear that? I better stop it before I get on her bad side." One of them laughed.

His friends burst into laughter. Kari suddenly whirled around. She pinned the teen against the wall with a kunai at his neck.

"Leave Hinata alone or I will hunt you down and kill you." She seethed.

* * *

Kari burst in through the Inuzuka gates. Hana was sitting outside feeding the dogs when Kari burst in with a panting Hinata at her side.

"Where's Kiba?" Kari asked dangerously.

"Inside…" Hana said, pointing to his room.

Kari marched right past Hana. Hinata sat at Hana's side trying to catch her breath.

"What happened? I've never seen Kari this upset before." Hana asked Hinata.

"I t-think he l-listened in on a con-conversation we had… and to-told everyone what we we-were talking ab-about…" Hinata stammered.

"Damn little brother. You chose the wrong chick to get made at you."

* * *

"Inuzuka!" Kari barked.

Kiba fell off his bed. The blankets fell on top of him and he struggled to free himself. Kari yanked on the blankets once and he was free.

"Ka-Kari? What's going on?"

He checked the clock at his bedside. It was hours before he usually woke up. Kari was a morning bird and Kiba was the late owl so their sleep schedules were normally different.

"Why don't you tell me? Some guy just told me to watch out for giant scorpions… Ring any bells?" She asked coldly.

"Giant scorpions…?" Kiba asked.

Kari nodded. Her eyes were narrowed like slits. If looks could kill he'd burst into flames on the spot.

"… Oh, shit… Naruto…"

"Kiba… All I want to know is did you or did you not eavesdrop on me last night?"

"I didn't… A dragonfly told Shino and Shino told me…" Kiba said.

"Then you told Naruto?"

Kiba nodded. Kari scowled and hit him over the head with a pillow. Kiba looked at her confused.

"If you're going to send a bug do spy on me, tell me first. And also, don't let it leave until it gets the whole story." Kari ordered.

"The whole story?"

"Are you normally this slow in the morning, Inuzuka? Yes. I said the whole story. The reason I'm afraid of insects is because as I carried my dead teammate's body through the desert we stumbled across the third Kazekage's body. It was rotting and insects were eating it. I fell on top of it." Kari sighed. "If you're going to eavesdrop do it right."

Then she walked out. Kiba rubbed his head watching the door. Sometimes Kiba could never make sense of what she said or did.

* * *

Kari sighed. Hana and Hinata probably expected her to rip Kiba to shreds. Kari was surprised herself but she knew her secret wouldn't have been hidden for much longer so it was better to let everyone know now.

Kari told Hinata she wasn't in the mood for shopping anymore. Hinata decided to stay at Kiba's to help Hana give Akamaru a bath. That's when Kari decided Hinata was the bravest person she knew. Akamaru hated bathes and had once tried to bite Kari for trying to make him get one.

As she walked down the streets people still jeered. She could hardly care. Kari was ignored for most of her life so some attention was nice even if she was normally one for her seclusion. _'Kinda makes you wonder how me Kiba and I are friends.'_

She bumped into someone. She fell to the ground with a thud. Slowly Kari looked up to see Shino. He offered her his hand. Huffily she got up without taking his hand. Then she started walking right around him.

"When you bump into someone you're suppose to say sorry." Shino said.

"Yeah well, you're not suppose to send a dragonfly to go spy on your best friend's friend and his girlfriend now are you?" Kari asked coldly.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing. Other than the fact the whole town knows now!" Kari snapped.

Shino looked at her for a moment. She was livid. Her hands rest on her hips and her eyes were narrowed down. The expression on her face made her look dangerous. It made her look like the ninja she claimed to be.

He shrugged and walked away. His insects sensed her hand coming out to slap him. At the last second he pulled back and she hit the air instead on his face.

"Don't you walk away when I'm talking to you…" She snarled.

"The only reason I've ever talked to you is because Kiba wants the rookie nine help you over come your fear of bugs and insects before your big mission." Shino said.

"That's suppose to be top secret…"

"Kiba's naturally curious so he can easily find information he wants and he won't stop until he gets it."

"Butt out Shino. I don't want to even see you again…" Kari hissed.

"As you wish."

Shino turned into a clone made of insects and vanished. Kari bit back a scream.

"Too cowardly to even face me?" She asked.

Swearing under her breath she went back to her apartment.

* * *

**Short but hopefully better. Three reviews or I won't update. Oh and am I getting Shino's character right? I've never worked with him before.**


	10. Worst Stalker Ever

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Kari hadn't done anything since her fight with Shino and Kiba. Kiba hadn't come over in weeks and she hadn't left for anything other than training and groceries. She refused to talk to either if them. Kiba was the only one of the two who tried to apologize.

"Stupid Aburame… Who needs him anyways?" She asked herself huffily.

She thought about the bug ninja. She really did miss him but she shook that thought out of her head fast. She couldn't miss him! She was supposed to be mad at him!

Kari glanced at the clock. It was five at night. She was waiting.

'_For what?'_ She thought, _'Oh… that's right… Kiba always comes over at five o'clock to talk…'_

As much as Kari hated to admit it she did miss her friends, new and old. Since Kari refused to talk to Shino and Kiba Hinata refused to talk to her. Even Akamaru stopped coming over.

"It's not like it was my fault in the first place! They were the ones spying on me!"

Sadly she looked to the door. No one knocked. Her head hung low as she threw kunai at a picture of Orochimaru. None of them hit the Snake Sannin. Sighing she got off her bed. Her aim was amazing. For her to be missing like this wasn't good especially with a mission coming up.

* * *

Kari walked down the street. Shinobi and Kunoichi her age were still teasing her about her fear. She was about ready to start bashing their heads in when she saw _him_.

He was watching her from the shadows. His glasses gleamed in the sun's light. Scoffing slightly Kari walked passed him as if he weren't even there. He didn't even call her name as she passed.

"Hey, Kari! _Bee_ careful! Shino's right there!" One of the boys said, tauntingly.

She glared at him. The very look in her eyes spelled out danger for the boy and he fell silent. Shino followed her as she walked away. For several hours she ignored her shadow and she went about her day as if he weren't even there.

"Hey, Kari, right?"

"Mmm? Oh… Hi, Naruto."

"So… why's Shino following you?" He asked, getting right to the point.

"I don't know. Why don't _you_ ask _him_?" She asked.

"You mean he's been following you _all_ day and you don't know _why_?"

"If I did know I wouldn't tell you! You'd probably tell the whole town, Uzumaki!" Kari snarled.

She walked away from the blond, just like she had Shino. Naruto watched as Shino followed her. He watched her shocked. Never before had she taken such a tone with anyone other than Kiba.

* * *

As she reached her apartment Shino was still following her. She slammed the door shut in his face and locked it. Just as a reassurance she bound it shut with a chakra sealing tag. Anyone who tried to open it from the outside would wind up with no chakra for at least a week.

Kari ate alone. She took a shower and prepared to go to bed. Shino was sitting outside on her front lawn. It was around midnight when Kari checked to see if he was still there. He was. Sighing she got a blanket and walked outside. The night's air was cool and she shivered slightly. Shino was sleeping in a tree that had a view into her room.

"You really are the world's worst stalker…" She told his sleeping form.

"Not really…"

Kari looked up. A second Shino was standing in one of the branches above her head. The first Shino disappeared and bugs scuttled to Shino's hands.

"Shino…" Kari murmured, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't gotten that mad…"

"I thought you said you never wanted to see me again…"

"I was just mad and I wasn't thinking straight… So why are you here?"

"I knew that if I tried to explain then that you wouldn't listen to me. My best option was let you 'cool down' as Kiba put it." Shino said.

Kari smiled. Kiba knew best. Even after their childhood years he still knew her as well as she knew herself. He was a true friend through and through. In that moment she knew he'd be there for her until the end of time itself.

"Do you want to come inside?" Kari asked.

"Why?"

"It's late and I want to apologize to you…"

Shino started to walk ahead of her. She smiled and followed him to her apartment. She knew she'd never get an _**'I forgive you'**_ from Shino. This was as close as she'd get.

* * *

Kari made tea as Shino sat at the kitchen table. She noticed him glaring at a dragonfly in the windowsill. It seemed to be taunting him.

Smiling slightly she poured Shino and herself some tea. Kari was just happy that Shino forgave her. Frowning slightly she looked into her teacup thinking of how she could get Hinata and Kiba to forgive her.

"This is just a mess…" Kari sighed.

"It was faults on both sides that caused this problem."

"Shino, you talk about this as if it were a mission. It's not!"

Shino looked at Kari surprised. She shook her head. Slowly she got to her feet. Shino watched as she pulled a chakra sealing tag off the door. Sighing she motioned for him to follow her.

As Shino walked up the stairs he saw pictures of Kari and a golden haired girl. There were a few of her and Kiba. Then a picture of her team to Shino's surprise his team was there too.

"This is your room… My room's right next to yours incase you need anything…" Kari told him, "Night Shino…"

"Goodnight, Kari…"

* * *

'_You talk about this as if it were a mission. It's not!'_

'_Are you okay? You're kind of quiet…'_

'_Alright, Kiba, don't make her die of embarrassment or do I have to pull out some of your embarrassing pictures?'_

'_Help us get him!'_

_'You'll miss everything in life if you don't take the time to enjoy it…'_

'_Yeah well, you're not suppose to send a dragonfly to go spy on your best friend's friend and his girlfriend now are you?'_

Shino couldn't get Kari out of his mind. The look of terror in her eyes when he used his insect doppelganger was haunting his mind. Every so often it was replaced by a image of her smiling or laughing.

Shino shook his head. What had she done to him? Was he under the effects of some sort of Genjutsu?

His insects were wandering the room Kari had given them. It was safe as far as they could tell. Something in the back of Shino's mind told him Kari wouldn't intentionally hurt someone.

Growling Shino got up from his bed. He walked out of the room and past Kari's. For a moment he paused and looked in to find Kari's bed empty. Then he walked down the stairs.

Sitting on the table was a note addressed to him:

'_Dear Shino,_

_Sorry for rushing out on you. I was called away on an emergency mission. I didn't want to wake you up. There's money for breakfast if you want it. Don't forget to lock the house when you leave. The key is under the table. See you when I get back._

_Love, Kari'_

"Love?" He asked uncertainly.

Surely this was some kind of joke. How could she love him? Impossible. Kiba said that his teammate would probably die alone because of his anti-social-ness and his insects. Most, if not all, women in the village were afraid of him. Kari herself was afraid of him.

Maybe he shouldn't have confronted her. Maybe it would have been better to follow her order and stay away. Silently he cursed himself normally he wasn't this thoughtless by just rushing into a situation but he really hadn't completely thought anything through.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He asked.

**

* * *

**

Read and review. Sorry for not updating sooner! I really hate the person who decided to make homework and exams…


	11. Secrets

**Enjoy!**

**I wish owned Naruto.**

* * *

Shino was waiting at the gates. He hid so no one could see him, mainly Naruto, because if the blond did see him he'd probably yell something about him stalking Kari. He really didn't want the whole town thinking he was stalking Kari. If his father found out he'd never hear the end of the birds and the bees talk.

He would however admit that he was growing concerned. She was supposed to be back a few days ago but she was late. Kiba and Akamaru didn't hide their presence. They waited right at the gates, for all to see.

Just to be on the safe side Shino sent some of his kikaichu to search and see if they were coming. As the hours grew on he grew more and more impatient. Hinata would go to visit Kiba, bringing him lunch and eating with him as he waited. When she'd leave she'd kiss him good bye and walk off blushing red.

"Kari!" Kiba screamed.

Shino looked up to see Kari being carried in on the back of another kunoichi. She seemed scared and she was covered in blood.

"Kiba! We were attacked!" Rena yelled.

"What?!"

"We were attacked by Sound thugs." Rena snapped. "Help me get her to the hospital!"

Kiba grabbed the limp figure of Kari and set her on Akamaru's back. The dog seemed just as worried as the other two as they bolted for the hospital.

Shino recalled his insects and chased after them. _'You better not die…'_

* * *

Tsunade had been in the operation room for a little over an hour. Everyone was waiting outside with held breaths.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't listened to her this wouldn't have happened…" Rena murmured.

"What do you mean?" Shino asked.

"She told me she could handle them and it seems I only got in her way. They came at us from both sides. I tried to push her out of the way but our attacker adjusted the knife in his hand and I think he hit a vital spot." Rena said miserably.

The doors swung open. Tsunade walked out. She had a grim look on her face. Everyone watched her with baited breath.

"Well…?" Kiba asked.

"She's going to make a full recovery…" Tsunade said. "But not in time for that A-rank mission of hers. Someone else is going to have to take her place."

"How about Shino? He can talk to bugs after all…" Naruto said.

"Aburame Shino, do you take the responsibility of leading Kari's mission in her place?" Tsunade asked.

"Fine…"

"You can visit with her if you want to but if I find out there were more than one of you in the room at the same time you will regret it…" Tsunade said dangerously.

Shino moved to walk in. Everyone just watched him. Kiba was too shocked about the good news to say anything and Hinata was too busy trying to get him to snap to his senses.

"Kari?"

"Hey, Shino."

Kari was in bad shape. Her head was bandaged and you could hardly see any skin on her arms. The thought of how badly the rest of her was injured was enough to make Shino's blood boil.

Slowly she reached for him. He walked to her bedside and gave her his hand. She smiled slightly.

"Tell me truthfully, how bad do I look?"

"Terrible."

"Thanks, Shino." She said sincerely.

"For what?"

"I don't know." She said laughing.

Shino watched her sadly. It must be the drugs that were making her so loopy.

"I almost gave up back there… It hurt so much…" She said. "But I wanted to see everyone again. I can't go back to being a nobody now that I have friends right?"

Her smile was weak. She was frail and something inside Shino twisted. He wanted the shinobi who hurt her to die. He wanted to kill them.

"You gave me a note before you left." Shino stated. "Did you mean what you wrote?"

"What I…" Kari's words drifted off.

Shino realized she fell asleep. She was still holding his hand. As he tried to pull away her grip grew tighter. Kari seemed so peaceful in her sleep. There were traces of defenselessness in her features. There was no tough girl façade and she seemed as innocent as Hinata.

Shino realized that if she didn't let go it would mean no one else would get to enter to visit her. Kari refused to let go. He pulled both of their hands into the sleeve of his coat. Her hand latched onto the jacket.

Sacrificing the jacket Shino pulled it off. He felt naked without it so he slipped out of the window, praying no one would see him without it. Although it was dark out he still stuck to the shadows.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Shibi asked.

"Out." Shino replied.

He tried to slip up to his room but his father stood at the door, blocking his way.

"Where is your jacket?"

Shino didn't reply. He didn't think of an answer to give his father. A lie wouldn't work but it'd be better than the truth. A lie would be better than listening to the birds and the bees talk again.

"Well?"

"I left it at a friend's house…"

"Really now?"

"She needed it."

"She, huh?"

Shibi was backing Shino into a corner. He knew it. He was going to get pumped for information for about a few more minutes and then his father was going to tail him with his own kikaichu for a few days. It happened every time he did something he normally didn't do.

"Okay."

Shino's mind went blank. Where was the long talk they normally had? Why wasn't he going to be trailed for a few days?

"You better head to bed."

Then he walked away, leaving Shino in the hall by himself.

"Oh, and your mother wanted me to tell you to invite this friend of yours over for dinner once she's done healing."

"You knew?"

"Of course. The Uzumaki boy deserves someone to talk to. Your mother loves him like a second son."

Shino shook his head. Truly nothing was secret if Naruto was involved. He was the worse secret keeper ever.

Slowly he walked to his room. There was a new jacket lying on his bed, folded and ready to go for tomorrow. A smirk made it's way across his face.

"Is anything a secret anymore?" He asked himself.

* * *

Kari was still sleeping when he arrived at the hospital the next morning. His jacket was draped over her like a blanket. She was smiling slightly.

"She must be having good dreams…" Tsunade told him.

"Maybe…"

"She is going to be released once she wakes up. She needs to rest so she can't train and she's not allowed to lift anything over the weight of a gallon of milk." Tsunade said. "You and your family shall see to it that she doesn't over do herself. I've already taken it up with your parents and they've agreed to let her stay with you for a few weeks."

"Is this a mission?"

"Yes. A mere D-rank."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Shino… she really likes you." Tsunade said.

"I know."

"No, Shino, she loves you."

Shino looked at her surprised. Although his jacket and glasses covered anything that could have given anything away she could tell he was shocked about the information.

Kari sighed, drawing both of their attention to her. She just snuggled deeper into the sheets and continued sleeping.

Tsunade left after giving him Kari's medicine. He was left alone with Kari and his thoughts. He didn't want to be in the company of either until he figured his own feelings out first.

**

* * *

**

Exams are killing me! My teachers are making me study for everything, half the stuff they did weren't even on the stupid exams! But I can easily say I only have three more… All of them have one hundred and seventy five questions on them but I've done it four other times so three times more shouldn't be so hard.

**Read and review!**


	12. Family Problems

**Hi everyone! Long time no update? **

* * *

Kari sighed as she sat up. She was in a hospital bed. She looked around. Shino's jacket was on the bed with her. It was wrinkled as if she slept with it. Kari blinked.

"You're awake…" A voice said.

She looked up. Shino was sitting in a chair by her bed.

"Morning." She said.

"Good morning, Kari!"

Kari looked up. Kiba walked in. Hinata was by his side. She was blushing because Kiba had a hand looped around her waist.

"Hello Kiba…"

"How ya feeling?" Kiba asked.

"Sore? And yourself?" Kari asked.

"Never better!" Kiba announced happily.

Akamaru jumped up so he could see Kari. She smiled and pet the dog. She seemed really tired even though she slept for sixteen hours straight. She yawned, softly, trying not to make too much noise.

* * *

Kari was riding Akamaru to get to Shino's house. At first she refused, point blank but when she found her legs felt like jelly Kiba had insisted and then Hinata had asked softly. Kari sighed. Hinata had a way with words and she knew just what to say to make Kari's iron will crumble. That and one look from the puppy-dog eyes was enough for Kari to say yes.

Shino hadn't said a word to her since she got out of the hospital. Was he mad at her?

"Shino?"

Shino looked at her without saying anything. She couldn't read the expression he held. It was a strange one.

"Are you okay?" Kari asked. "You're quieter than you normally are."

"I'm fine."

"Oh…" Kari said softly.

She looked away. Akamaru looked up at her, worriedly. She merely placed a fake smile on and pet his head.

"It's alright, Akamaru. I'm okay." She said.

Akamaru sent a look at Shino. She followed his gaze.

"I don't know what's up with Shino, boy."

Akamaru barked at Shino, causing Kari to fall off him. Shino didn't even wince as the dog barked and when Kari started to fall he caught her.

She blinked and looked up at him surprised. She blushed and looked away, unable to look him in the eyes.

* * *

_"You really seem to like Shino." Tsunade teased."He's really nice if a little quiet. At least he's not like Naruto!"_

"_Do you love him?"_

"_L-Love? No Tsunade-sama!"_

_Tsunade smiled. She poked Kari's red cheeks. Kari looked away blushing even harder._

"_You can't hide anything from me…" Tsunade said. "You like him."_

"_Do not!"_

"_Deny it all you want but I know the truth."_

* * *

Kari felt her cheeks heat up. She tried to push Shino away but he merely held her tighter. Akamaru seemed pretty pleased with himself.

"Don't hurt yourself. Lady Tsunade wouldn't like to see you back at the hospital so soon, Kari-san."

Kari looked up. Standing before them was a man who looked like Shino. The man was taller and his hair was much wilder. There was the same tone in his voice that Shino used when he was talking to her. Then there was the fact that the man wore a large jacket and had sunglasses even though neither were needed.

"Father…" Shino said in acknowledgement.

Blushing Kari pushed Shino away. She could clearly see the smirk on the man's face.

"Aburame Shibi." He said introducing herself. "Why don't you come inside? Dinner is on the table. We were waiting for you two."

Kari felt as if she were trapped once she walked inside the house. Akamaru left her at the door and ran off in search of Kiba. Shibi led her to the dining room. Inside there was a woman waiting for them.

The woman was smiling. She even hugged Kari. The girl inhaled the scent of vanilla and the smell of the forest after it rained. Kari pulled back to see the woman had long black hair. She had the darkest green eyes that Kari had ever seen before.

"Hi, honey. My name's Yuki."

"Um… Hello ma'am…" Kari said softly.

"There's no need to be so nervous!" Yuki proclaimed.

"Right…"

When they sat down it was silent as they began to eat. Kari felt as if the silence was going to eat her alive. It was threatening to swallow her up.

"So… Kari, hun, where are your parents?" Yuki asked, breaking the silence.

Kari froze. She wished she had never said anything. The silence was better that the looks she was receiving. She slowly set her chopsticks down. She looked away.

"My mother was… Seeing one of the Akatsuki. He tricked her. When she was going to have me she went to him thinking he'd take care of us. He… He showed his true nature and she fled to Konoha." Kari said uncomfortable. "Tsunade was out on a mission and she later found my mother's dead body and me in her arms. I was unharmed and raised here."

"Kari… I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have pried!" Yuki cried. "Honey, I'm so sorry!"

Kari merely smiled. It was a fake one but it was still there.

"It's alright! You didn't know. I never told anyone. Tsunade found me with the ANBU. She's like a second mother to me."

Shino looked at her. Shibi and Yuki noticed the look of worry on his face. Kari just picked her chopsticks back up and continued to eat. When she finished she got up from her chair. As she started to do the dishes a hand grabbed hers and pulled her away from the sink.

She was set on the counter top. Kari looked up to see Shino doing the dishes in her place.

"Shino, I can take care of the dishes." Kari insisted.

"You aren't supposed to push yourself too much."

"Doing the dishes isn't going to kill me!"

Shino didn't respond. Kari tried to get down but a spider scuttled across the floor. Kari froze, color draining from her face. She looked at Shino who ignored the insect on the floor. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

She remained on the counter, not moving closer to the edge in fear of the spider. When Shino was done he picked her up gently and started to carry her down the hallway.

"Shino you can put me down."

"You're paler than usual." Shino said, stating the obvious.

"There was a spider in there. You of all people should know that I'm afraid of bugs." Kari said huffily.

Shino said nothing. He merely continued to carry her, ignoring her protests. She blushed darkly when his mother saw them together. Yuki merely smiled and nodded as they passed her in the narrow hallway.

Kari huffed as Shino set her on the bed in her room. Shino walked to the door. Just as he was about to leave he looked at her.

"If you try to leave I'll know. My room is right next to yours." Shino explained.

Kari threw her pillow at the door. Shino closed it. The small pillow bounced off the door. Shino walked back inside and gave it to her. She hugged it tightly.

"Is there something bothering you?"

"Shino, I feel like a nuisance. I can't even do a mission right without getting myself hurt! Now I can't even do a mission that I requested."

"You requested the mission?"

"Yeah… I thought it would help me get over my bug problem…"

Shino looked at her surprised. She looked at him sadly. She wanted to have him tell her it was just her imagination. He'd _never_ do that. She might as well as ask Kiba to tell Hinata he hated her guts. It just _wasn't_ going to happen.

"Maybe it's better this way."

"Huh?"

"You can't just force yourself to ignore the insects on a mission. Certain things they do can tell you what danger lies ahead." Shino explained.

Kari looked at the ceiling. Shino had a point. She sighed.

"You're right…"

* * *

Shino woke up to the sound of someone sneaking out of the house. The sound was so soft that he barely heard it. He got out of bed. His insects informed him that Kari was no longer in her bed. He walked inside.

Her room was as it was a few hours before hand. The window, however, was standing wide open. He looked out to see Kari running across the grass.

He climbed out and chased after her. She seemed too focused on her destination to realize she was being followed. She slowed down once she got to the memorial stone. She knelt down beside it.

Shino watched as her fingers brushed against one name. Lightly she traced the outline of it. He crept closer. Then he heard a soft noise.

Kari was crying.

He walked over to her side. When Hinata had cried Kiba had been there to wrap his arm around her and console her so she didn't cry anymore after that. But Kiba wasn't there. It was just Shino.

Kari looked up at him when he wrapped his arm around her shaking figure. She quickly tried to wipe away tears but one escaped. She flinched as he wiped it away, holding it up, examining it.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, never taking his gaze away from the teardrop.

She looked away, mumbling softly.

"You must speak louder."

"You'll laugh at me!"

"I won't laugh."

"You will too!"

"I don't laugh."

Kari looked at him. She seemed to be trying to probe his eyes with hers but the sunglasses were in the way. How she hated those glasses. She wanted to see behind them and yet the glasses were always in the way.

"I was jealous…" Kari admitted. "Seeing you and your parents… It made me remember my own. It made me want my mom and dad… I haven't wished that since I left the orphanage I stayed at…"

She looked up at the stars. They were twinkling above their heads. Sighing she looked back at Shino, expecting some sort of smirk or a snigger of some sort. Neither came. Shino just looked at her.

There was no laugh, no sneer, no snide comment about how parents were dumb and that she was lucky not to have them around. Kari could correct them.

She would have died as a child just to get a motherly touch. Someone running their hands through her hair. A hug her or there. Words of praise, of well wishing or just of a small conversation.

She never thought that someone could die from the lack of contact but everyday, while she watched other kids being adopted, being hugged, being loved she grew more and more depressed. She felt as if she were dying inside.

She wanted to be noticed. She wanted to be hugged and loved like the other kids were. It didn't happen. She left the orphanage as soon as she was old enough to go to the academy. No one said good-bye. No one there would miss her.

Then she ran into Kiba. Kiba understood. He was always there for her. He had her back and she had his.

"It must've been hard to grow up without parents." Shino said finally.

She looked at him surprised. _'Shino understands?'_

"Y-You understand?"

"Why wouldn't I? Growing up without a parent's presence is hard. It make the child do things to claim attention… The way Naruto does… But you have your own way."

"I do?"

"You suffer silently, hoping someone could see through your smiles and your laughter, hoping they'll notice your pain while another part of you hopes they'll never find out."

Kari felt a lump in her throat. That was it. It was right. She was always hoping someone would help her feel 'normal' but she was afraid of that person who saw through her wall of defense.

"Shino… I-"

She merely hugged him, crying into his jacket. He merely wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. He held her protectively. After she cried herself out Shino picked her up, carrying her back home.

When he set her on her bed she clung to his jacket again. Smirking slightly he tried to slip his arm out. This time his arm didn't come free.

"Please don't leave me." She said softly.

Shino blinked. There was such a bitter sadness in her voice. It was soft but broken. There was a look in her eyes that showed she was hurting. Anger boiled up inside of him. He wanted to hurt whoever hurt her.

Slowly he nodded. He got onto the bed with her. She seemed to relax when she saw he was staying. Soon both of them were asleep.

Yuki looked in on Kari. She merely smiled when she saw Shino on the bed with her. The boy's arm was wrapped around her protectively and she hugged his chest, tightly. Slowly she closed the door, not wanting to wake either of them.

"Goodnight…" She whispered to their sleeping figures.

**

* * *

**

I want to have this finished before next year. I'll work on it a little more. How does that sound?


	13. Shino's Eyes

**I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. Your responses were rather encouraging.**

* * *

Kari woke up in Shino's arms. At first she just blushed and tried to pull away but her back was to the wall. She couldn't pull back any further. Even if she could, she didn't want to. She was comfortable in his arms, unlike any other time before.

She was held slack in his arms. She blinked. Shino pulled her closer to his chest. Kari looked up, noticing he still wore his glasses. Slowly she removed them and set them next to the bed, on the nightstand. She let her head fall back into his chest, inhaling his calming mint and clove smell.

She smiled. She was warm and comfortable, unlike the orphanage she grew up in. She hated that place with every fiber of her body. If she had it her way she'd never go back but one of these days she would. If someone didn't adopt her before she turned sixteen she'd have to go back until she legally became an adult.

The thought of going back made her shiver. She didn't want to.

"Good morning."

Kari looked up. Her eyes hit sparkling chocolate colored ones. She gasped. She had never expected Shino to have such beautiful eyes.

"You-Your eyes!" She stammered. "They're amazing!"

Shino blinked. Slowly he sat up looking around for his glasses. They were sitting on the nightstand next to the bed. He picked them up and put them back on. He turned to see Kari pouting.

"Why do you hide your eyes?" She asked.

"It makes me feel uncomfortable." Shino said. "And besides, sunlight bothers me."

Kari gently touched Shino's face. He closed his eyes, leaning into her touch. It felt good to have her touch his face.

Suddenly the door was kicked open. Both teens sprang apart, as if they were caught doing something they shouldn't be doing.

"Good morning, lovelies!" Yuki sang.

"Good morning, Aburame-san." Kari replied.

"Love, just call me Yuki. Aburame-san makes me feel old."

Kari blinked. She looked at Shino who just shook his head. He got out of the bed and walked out of the room. Yuki merely smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So… what'd you two _do_ last night?" She asked suggestively.

"Nothing." Kari said quickly. "Why don't you ask Shino?"

"Hun, it wouldn't be girl talk if I did!"

Kari blinked in surprise. Yuki was trying to engage in 'girl talk' with her. There was only one question on her mind at that moment. She was dying to say it but she feared she'd be rude by asking it.

"Why?"

It came off her tongue before she could stop it. It was a question that had gotten her smacked by the older kids at the orphanage. She steeled herself, expecting the worst.

"Do you know how much I've always wanted a daughter?" Yuki asked. "Now I finally get one even if it's only for a little while. I'm going to milk this for all it's worth!"

Kari looked at Yuki surprised. Yuki threw some clothes in Kari's face.

"Try these on, love. We're going out."

"Out? Out where?"

* * *

'Out' meant shopping.

Kari was pulled to about twenty different stores and forced to try on clothes and weapons, examining scrolls or just talking to different shopkeepers. Kari found that she liked talking with Yuki, although there were certain topics better left unspoken about.

The two of them were sitting inside a small restaurant, conversing. Kari looked up to see some of the boys from her old orphanage. They, just like herself, were free unless someone adopted at the age of sixteen.

They had bullied her when she was younger, laughing at her fears, making her the butt of their jokes. She hated them. She prayed to Kami that they wouldn't notice her.

"Well, well, well… What have we here?" One of them remarked.

He grabbed her by the hairline and yanked her out of her seat. Kari didn't yelp as many other girls would. She merely scowled at him. She reached for her weapons so she could cut herself free.

Her eyes widened slightly when she realized there wasn't a pouch on her side. She remembered having Shino taking her weapons so she wouldn't train. He had them in his room in his closet.

He merely told her where the weapons were because afterwards he told her that there were plenty of spiders in there. Kari shivered at the thought of the insects. Then she looked up at the older teen coldly.

"Leave her alone!"

Yuki tried to get to her but one of the boys hit her in the stomach. Anger welled up inside of Kari. She lashed out, clipping the boy who hit Yuki with her foot. Dirt got smeared all over his pants.

He smirked.

"Seems you forgot all the lessons we taught you crybaby…" He said tauntingly. "Looks like we're going to have to re-train you!"

He raised his hand to smack her. Kari steeled herself for its impact. He hit her. Blood dribbled down her cheek. The manager tried to jump to her aid but one of the other boys blocked him off.

"There's nothing to see here." He assured the man although Kari was continually being pummeled.

Civilians ran from the shop, trying to get out. Trying to escape so they wouldn't get hurt too. It wasn't like the boys had any eye for hurting anyone but Kari but they feared the idea of getting hurt for someone else's sake.

Yuki was screaming at them to stop. Again she threw herself at them only to be knocked aside once again. When Kari saw the hand coming near her again she steeled herself, waiting for another hit.

It never came.

She opened her eyes. Shino stood over her. His fist was shaking. In his other hand the older boy, at least to Kari, dangled in the air. His feet were thrashing wildly. Kari shivered. Some of Shino's Kikaichu fell on her shirt. They hummed at her touch.

Kiba had one of the others pinned down. Akamaru growled every time he tried to move. Kiba punched the man, hard. Enough so that Kari could hear him gasp in pain. Akamaru growled so fiercely.

The third one slumped to the ground. Hinata stood behind him. There was a fierce look in her eyes, the likes Kari had never seen on Hinata before. Hinata's Byakugan was activated. Kari knew that Hinata had blocked the boy's charka lines.

All three of them turned to Kari with a sad look in their eyes. Kari looked away, ashamed. She couldn't bear to look them in the eyes. Yuki got to her feet and rushed to Kari's side. Kari flinched under the sudden pressure that Yuki was applying on one of her wounds with a napkin.

"Here's a hint." The boy in Shino's hand said. "She hasn't got anything of value, and she's locked at the knees. Good luck."

Shino saw red. Her heard Kari's gasp of pain. It wasn't physical pain that hurt her but emotional instead. His hand was quaking with fury. His insects hummed dangerously, hinting that they could kill the man in an instant.

One sting and he'd die of poison. If one crawled down his throat he'd suffocate. They could suck his chakra until he was a lifeless corpse on the floor. There were many ways to kill him. All of them were more tempting than they should have been. The idea of killing had never been so appealing before.

"Apologize." Shino ordered, tightening his hold on the teen's throat.

"S-sorry!" He gurgled.

Shino let him drop. Then he kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying towards the door. He flew out, landing in the streets, causing civilians to run. The other two tried to scramble to get out but Akamaru caught them.

Kiba walked out and captured the one who hurt Kari. The Inuzuka teen grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt. The teen in his hands spat on him. He looked at Hinata. Together they nodded.

"Shino, get Kairi to the hospital. We'll take these… _Scumbags_ to Tsunade." Kiba said. "And they call themselves shinobi."

Shino merely stood there. He looked at Kari with soft eyes. He didn't realize where such anger came from. When he saw Kari get hit he had to jump in. Not because he felt it was his duty as a fellow shinobi but from the need to shelter her, to keep her safe.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked.

Kari blinked. People were now walking back in. There was a crowd around her. She hated crowds. There were just too many people.

Shino picked her up. Kari didn't protest. She doubted she could walk on her own. Not due to the injuries. They were minor, nothing compared to others she had sustained in the past, it was mainly due to shock.

She looked up at Shino. He was still shaking slightly. She turned her head into his chest. He had protected her. Her heart felt light and fluttery at the thought.

Shino held her tightly against his chest as he walked down the street. His mother was following behind, carrying their bags from the day. Shino's insects moved and took one bag, each from his mother. There were merely ten in total but he didn't know if his mother was going to go into shock from what she saw.

Kari blinked when she saw Tsunade outside the Aburame compound. Her eyes widened when she saw Kari in the state that she was in. She rushed to their sides.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"Some… People I knew from the orphanage." Kari replied.

"They did this? Why?"

"They bullied me when I was younger and I 'disrespected' them in the restaurant."

Kari looked away. Knowing she wasn't going to get much more of an answer Tsunade opened the door to the compound. They walked inside. Shibi seemed surprised to see Kari in the bloody state she was in. He was livid when he saw that Yuki was bleeding slightly as well.

Shino and Yuki explained what happened from their point of view. Tsunade agreed with Shino's actions. Though they were brash it had to be done. If they hadn't Kari could've gotten more hurt than she already was.

"Kari, why didn't you fight back?" Tsunade demanded. "I know you're strong enough to do it!"

"I'm sorry, Lady Tsunade." Kari said, emptily.

Tsunade hugged her tightly. Kari did nothing under the woman's touch. She just sat as still as a statue. Although Tsunade was like a mother to her Kari had never dared call the woman her mother in fear that it would break whatever spell held Tsunade there by her side.

"Don't keep doing things like this!" Tsunade ordered. "If anything happened-"

"I understand."

Shino took Kari's hand. She looked up at him with dull eyes. She tried to look away but his hand cupped her face and held it in place, forcing her to look at him. There was a look, that he had only seen when she told him her darkest secrets, a look of brokenness in her eyes.

Then he pulled her close to him. He knew the emotion inside his chest. He had grown to adore her. He was surprised by it. He had never expected to be so close to any other person before her. And now that emotion was caused her.

He nearly laughed at the irony. Kiba had asked him to help Kari, not fall in love with her, though the boy had teasingly said they'd be a good couple. Shino had never taken him seriously about the jokes but he knew it was true.

He loved her.

He wanted to protect her from harm. It felt that when she was sad the whole world was. _She_ was his world. He felt her struggle against him but he pulled her closer. She seemed to relax under his touch.

"I will never let them hurt you." He promised, whispering so no one else could hear him.

Tears welled up in her eyes. She hugged him back tightly. Then she remembered everyone else in the room. She looked up to see Tsunade, Yuki and Shibi looking the opposite direction. They were all smiling.

* * *

Kari somehow found herself in her bedroom after that. Shino was sitting next to her, showing her a book about insects that his family trained with.

Shino was playing with a piece of her hair and she was dozing as he explained the Bikouchuu beetle and how Naruto had messed up the mission they had to retrieve the beetle so they could hunt down Sasuke.

She smiled. Somehow she had gotten Shino's glasses off. She preferred him without them, so that she could look at his eyes.

"Did you know Sasuke well?" Kari asked.

"Not particularly."

Kari smiled, wearily.

"The orphanage tried to arrange a marriage between us, you know?" She asked, "They told the Uchiha clan I was a noble's daughter from a foreign land but my father had died on the way her and that my mother had died giving birth to me. You can tell they weren't too happy when they found out I was just the daughter of a commoner. When they found out who my dad was they were beyond livid."

"Who is your father?" Shino asked.

"Well, he doesn't quite work for the Akatsuki anymore." Kari replied.

"Do you have a picture of him in your room?"

Kari looked away. She wished she hadn't said a word. Shino just put a hand on her arm, as if promising that if she told him he wouldn't think anything less of her. She took a deep breath. She had never told anyone who her father was, not even Tsunade or Shizune despite the family-like bonds they had.

"I have his wanted poster on my ceiling."

"The one you ruined with your kunai?" Shino asked. "Orochimaru is your father?"

Kari swallowed hard, expecting for some sort of blame. For not stopping her father for attacking the village, for not stopping him from killing the third Hokage, for not stopping him from taking Sasuke, for not stopping him from sending spies into the village, for many things. But Shino merely looked at her.

"It must be hard."

Kari let out the breath she had been holding. She knew Shino would never blame her for her father. She didn't have a choice in the matter. She was merely a mistake made by the actions both her mother and Orochimaru had made.

If she hadn't been born would many things have been different? Had Orochimaru actually wanted her would she fight against Konoha? Against Kiba and Hinata? Would she attempt to kill Tsunade or Shizune? Would she fight against Shino?

Shino grabbed her hand. Kari jumped. Then she realized he was playing with her fingers. She smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder. They were so close together that Kari could feel Shino's breath on her forehead.

They stayed silent for a while, just listening to each other's hearts beat. Kari looked up at Shino with childish eyes.

"Does this mean we're together?" She asked, in her soft-as-ash voice.

"As a couple?" Shino replied.

Kari merely nodded. Sweat started to form on her brow. She was really scared of his answer. It felt, to her, that if the answer was negative that the whole world would know of his rejection of her and laugh when they saw her walking down the streets.

She looked to the window. They had opened it to get some fresh air. Outside were two small dragonflies. They were flying around, as if dancing with one another. She merely smiled, bracing herself for Shino's reply.

"Somehow the boundary between friendship and lovers did get crossed." Shino finally said. "When? I don't know. But yes, I see us as a couple now. Does that bother you?"

Kari smiled. She kissed Shino's cheek tenderly. Unlike if Ino had kissed him there wasn't a mark on his face to prove her lips had touched his. She watched as his hand drifted up to touch his cheek.

Fear gripped her insides. _'What if he didn't want to be kissed?'_

Shino merely smirked. He pulled her off the bed and into his lap. She looked up at him surprised.

"You missed." He stated.

"What?"

"You missed."

With that said he kissed her on the lips. Kari's eyes widened but she relaxed. It was just a simple, chaste kiss, no tongue, not pushing it further. When Shino pulled back he traced the side of Kari's face with his thumb. Kari was lost in Shino's eyes.

She smiled.

"I did miss…" She said breathlessly.

**

* * *

**

Finally the dramatic first kiss! You have to love those! It took a few chapters, not as long as some of my other stories but hey, each story is different!


	14. Adoptions and Attacks

**Good god… I just got back from a nightmare of a wedding… I swear on my life that I'm eloping if I ever try to get married. –Shudders-**

* * *

Kari looked at Shino. She smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her closer to his side. Though his face remained passive Kari knew he liked having her by his side. She looked up at the calendar. She swallowed hard. Two days away from her birthday. Two days until the orphanage stripped her of her rank and took her back. Her heart started to beat wildly.

Shino looked at the girl worriedly. He brushed the hair out of her face.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No… Just… Thinking…"

Shino got to his feet. He walked to the window and looked outside. Hinata and Kiba were waving at him from below.

"Shino, come on! Today's the big day!" Kiba yelled.

"What's he talking about?" Kari asked.

Shino grabbed her hand. Insects covered the both of them. Tears welled up in Kari's eyes and she held tighter to his hand. They reappeared on the ground. Hinata and Kiba looked at one another, smiling. Akamaru merely wagged his tail and yipped excitedly when he saw the red headed girl.

"We could've just jumped, moron!" She snapped.

"I know." He replied, giving her hand a firm squeeze.

She blushed and looked away. Kiba laughed while Akamaru barked.

"Shino has you all figured out." Kiba announced.

"Say what?" Kari demanded heatedly.

"I've never seen you blush before and it's just not fair that he can make you blush when your best friend can't!"

Kari swallowed hard. She would miss Kiba. She would miss his stupid antics and his goofy faces. She would miss his messy hair and his wild attitude. She would miss him and Akamaru coming over to visit at ungodly hours at night just to talk. She would miss Hinata. Hinata's blushes and her good advice would be missed as well. Kari would miss how the girl seemed to know just what to say when it was needed and how she could keep Kiba under control.

But most of all Kari would miss Shino. She dreaded having to tell him. Would he move on if they couldn't see each other for two years? Would he date another girl, one who wasn't afraid of insects that lived inside of him? Kari gripped Shino's hand tightly. She didn't want to think about it. Today wouldn't be a good day to think about something as depressing as that. She let herself get dragged down the street by Shino and the rest of his squad.

People looked at them and whispered. Kari sighed. Even after all this time the town had yet to learn it's lesson over gossip. _'Rumors. Good Kami when will people stop living on things like gossip and actually get a life of their own?'_

"Kari… Sh-Shino's going to be leaving for your old mission soon." Hinata said softly.

"What? So soon?" Kari asked, horrified.

He wouldn't be there when she was stripped of her rank and forced back to the orphanage. Part of her was thankful that he wouldn't see that happen but another part wanted him there to tell her everything would be alright. She wouldn't get to say goodbye one last time for about two years. Maybe she could change in that time, into someone who wasn't afraid of insects. She could better herself for him.

"I have to leave now." Shino told her.

Kari looked up at him. Behind his glasses she could feel the intensity of his eyes. They bore into hers as if trying to force her to tell him her darkest secrets. She shivered at the thought of spilling guts to anyone she didn't trust. Shino she could trust. Hinata she could trust. Kiba was a loud mouth so she could only tell him certain things but that didn't mean she loved him anything less like the older brother she thought of him as.

"I love you, Shino." She said automatically.

Shino pulled out a small necklace out of his jacket pocket. It was on a thin chain. The pendant was a simple heart-shaped crystal. It was a smoky gray color. When the light hit it a multi-colored spectrum shone in the air.

"It's beautiful!" Kari gasped, hushed.

"Like you."

Kari looked at Shino surprised. He spun her around. When he had it around her neck he kissed the back of her neck, "Keep it safe and I'll be back soon."

* * *

Kari stood at the gates. There was no use in running. The special Chunin would find her soon and she'd be sent back to the orphanage. She held up her hands when she heard them land behind her.

"Kari, you weren't adopted so-"

"I know. I know… Just take me back already." She sighed.

"Thank you for not making this difficult."

"Whatever. Just get this over with."

She looked over her shoulder as she got drug away from the gates. Shino had yet to return. Worry was clearly etched into her facial features. The entire time they walked she had her head over her shoulder, waiting, watching for Shino. He never came.

* * *

She sat in the windowsill. The other kids whispered about her and why she got sent back. Many thought it was because she was a bad kunoichi. Others thought it was because she was too powerful. All of them agreed to stay away from her, declaring her a bad influence on the younger kids.

"This really sucks…" She murmured to herself.

She looked around the room. There was a little girl sitting in a corner by herself. There was a doll in her lap and she was talking to it. It was dressed in what seemed to be a patchwork dress. The girl was wearing an baggy white shirt and a small skirt.

"Michi-chan do you want to go play outside?" She asked the doll.

Then the girl looked up at Kari. She smiled and walked over, dragging the doll with her. Kari blinked, expecting the child to taunt her. The younger girl couldn't have been much older than five. She knew the rules just as well as everyone else.

If you weren't adopted you were sent back, a failure. The only failure they refused to take back was Naruto. No matter what they refused so Iruka practically adopted him without necessarily adopting him.

"Hello, Kari."

"Hello, little one."

"My name's Ren!" The girl protested.

"My apologizes Ren-san."

Ren jumped into Kari's lap, causing the older girl to jump. Ren merely smiled and cuddled into Kari's arms. She smiled cutely. It would make anyone's heart melt into a puddle in the girl's hands. Kari smiled, knowing she was already putty.

"Kari, why'd you come back?"

"I wasn't adopted."

"That's okay. I'm sure someone out there wants you."

Kari automatically thought of Shino. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of his image. Even the smallest of gnats reminded her of the bug shinobi. She cursed herself and her sense of smell for she couldn't rid herself of his image or his scent.

* * *

"Ren-chan, are you happy?" Kari asked.

"Of course!" Ren chirped.

"For yourself?"

"Yup!"

"For your friends?"

"Uh-huh!"

"How do you remain so happy when it feels like everything has been torn away from you?" Kari asked.

Ren who was nearly dozing in Kari's arms looked up at the older girl. She grabbed the sides of Kari's cheeks and pulled them up, forcing her to smile. Kari blinked and pulled back. She didn't understand.

"You're merely happy because you smile?" Kari asked.

Ren yawned and smiled. She fell asleep in Kari's arms. Kari looked out the window. She was busy thinking about what the girl had said.

"A smile? Huh… I never would've guessed it…"

* * *

Kari woke up with Ren in her arms. At first she was confused and she didn't know where she was. She looked around for Shino. He wasn't there. Tears welled up in her eyes. Never did the ache in her heart hurt her so much.

"Big sister?" Ren asked softly.

Kari blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected Ren to be awake before the sun rose. She smiled affectionately and looked down at the girl in her arms, hugging her closer. The girl in her arms felt warm under her touch, goose bumps rippled up her arm as she touched the younger girl's hand.

"Yes?"

Ren looked at Kari with sad eyes. "Thanks for pretending for me."

Kari was taken back. This girl was merely five! She shouldn't be saying something like that! She was at a loss for words. She doubted even Shino would know what to say in a situation like the one she was in.

"I know you aren't my real sister. She died a long time ago but it was nice to pretend for a little bit."

Kari choked on the air. She had never expected words like that to spill from a child's mouth. She hugged Ren close. The smaller girl fit perfectly in her arms.

"I'll be your big sister if you want me to."

There was a knock on the door. Both girls looked up to see the orphanage's counselor. He was a horrid man with a sneer on his face. Kari swore when she was younger that if he smiled his face would crack in half.

"Kari-chan, you're lucky. Someone wants to adopt you."

Kari blinked slowly. _'What is he talking about? I never mentioned the need for an adoption to anyone.'_

Kari picked up Ren and set the younger girl on her shoulders. The girl's doll was hanging from the girl's hands dangerously. The man sniggered as the two walked past. Kari hissed in response. She was stronger than he was. She walked into the main room, proudly. She gasped when she saw Tsunade and Shizune standing there, waiting for her, smiling. Shizune rushed to her side, kissing her cheeks and hugging her tightly.

"Lady Tsunade!" Kari gasped. "Shizune!"

"I knew about your adoption. I just didn't know when your birthday was." Tsunade said.

"I-I… I don't know what to say." Kari admitted.

"Come home, Kari." Tsunade said. "Everyone misses you. Do this and it's thanks enough."

Kari looked at both of them. Ren looked at her with sad, tear filled eyes. Slowly Kari shook her head. Tsunade and Shizune looked at her confused.

"I can't."

"Why?" Shizune asked.

"Not without Ren."

"Honey, we can't just take two children. It costs more money than-"

"Get me the file of the child." Tsunade ordered.

Everyone looked at her. The caretaker of the orphanage blinked. There were no such files. Each child was just there. No paperwork bound them there, Kari realized.

"The-There aren't such documents." He replied.

Tsunade sniffed. She motioned for the girls to follow her. They walked out of the orphanage. Ren and Kari were free.

* * *

"Kari…" Tsunade said. "I hate to tell you this but Shino is going to be declared Missing In Action."

"What?"

"He hasn't returned from his mission and no one else will go to look for him, even the other Aburame. They can't go because this is the time that a rare species of insect hatch that only hatch once every sixteen years."

Kari looked at everyone in the room. Shizune was playing with Ren, entertaining her. Tsunade was grave-faced and didn't seem at all happy. Her hands were folded and she had a dark, grim face on like she had swallowed something sour.

"I entered the lottery and I won."

Kari's eyes widened. When Tsunade won it meant something back happened to someone else. It was used countless times on her. Tsunade bet that she would break her foot when she was nine and she did. Tsunade said she'd catch a cold on her eleventh birthday and she did. Tsunade bet that she'd get injured, mission after mission and nine times out of ten she did.

"I'll go." Kari said.

"But I just said-"

"Tsunade you were right. I love him and I just can't let him go like this." Kari replied.

"You understand that there will be large insects in the swamp."

"I do."

"And you will still go?"

"I will." Kari replied.

Tsunade sighed. She motioned for Kari to leave with a nod of her head. Shizune looked up at her worriedly as she walked to the door.

"Don't worry. I'll be back. I promise."

* * *

Elsewhere Shino lay in the swamp. His mission was not what he expected. The scrolls he had to steal were in possession of a woman who could control spiders. His comrades had had the blood sucked out of them before his eyes. Shino stared at the sky. A poisonous spider had bitten him. His kikaichu were having a hard time over coming the poison that surged through his body. The scrolls were in his weapons pouch it was coated in the blood of his fallen comrades.

He winced when he heard the scuttling of spiders. _She _was coming back. He looked around, bringing himself back to his feet. He hid in the trees, hoping she wouldn't find him. His kikaichu were humming, warning him of the danger that he knew was stalking him.

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" She taunted.

For a moment it seemed like she passed by him. Shino let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. He froze when he felt iron being pressed against his throat. He glanced behind him to see the woman smiling insanely.

"Found you!" She sang.

He tried to move but he found that he couldn't. The poison wasn't poison at all. It was merely there to paralyze him. The woman smirked and licked the blade by his neck. He glared at her as intensely as he could manage, even though everything around him was growing slightly fuzzy.

"I see you've figured me out… You see… I like playing with my food."

**

* * *

**

Great Shino's stuck with a cannibal and Kari's coming to his rescue against her worst nightmare.


	15. Saving Shino! Kari Style!

**Well… Only a couple chapters left. It's kind of sad. I've grown so attached to Kari.**

* * *

Kari ran through the trees as fast as she could. She had all of her weapons on her, returned to her by Tsunade before she left. Kari had to admit that she felt rather naked without her weapons. It felt like she was exposed without them, that a part of herself was missing when she walked down the street without them.

She had managed to throw together a team to go and find Shino. It consisted of Hinata, Naruto and Kiba. Each one of them were more than ready to help her go to any length to bring Shino back. She had even forgotten what she had to do in order to get to Shino first.

Going through the swap, facing insects as large as cats and dogs, and locating Shino in the mess of it all. Then there were enemy shinobi whom of which they would non-doubtingly cross paths with. They would most likely fight.

"I gathered the three of you for specific reasons…" Kari told the three and Akamaru, "Hinata, you can see enemies from afar. Kiba, your sense of smell and attacks are crucial to this mission. Akamaru, you're fast and you can also locate enemies…"

"What about me?"

"Naruto… Well… You're a wild card. Anything can happen with you on a mission. Just don't do anything to screw this up or you'll regret the day you crossed paths with me…" Kari hissed, coldly.

Naruto gulped, swallowing hard. He looked at Kiba nervously, as if trying to confirm that she'd hold through on her threat. Kiba merely chuckled darkly and nodded, shivering at the memory of Kari's anger once she got mad enough. He knew several fearless shinobi who would turn tail and run once she got mad enough.

* * *

Shino groaned. He was stuck in a spider web, cocooned in the sticky substance. His kikaichu hissed under his skin. They were screaming for him to run, to break free of the webby prison that held him captive. No matter how hard he struggled against the webs he couldn't break it.

"It's no use," The spidery woman said nonchalantly.

He continued to struggle. The ropes merely moved with him, forming to his form. It bound him tightly, nearly suffocating him. His hood had fallen back, revealing his wild brown hair. The woman smirked, running a hand through it. That's when Shino noticed she had eight fingers on each hand. That and she had two extra sets of arms.

"I've infused the webs with chakra… Shino." She said.

"What do you want with Konoha shinobi?"

"What do I want? Well, my wants are simple… It gets lonesome when you live in the forest the way I do. And besides all the prey fled the area except for insects. Now as you can see butterflies and beetles don't exactly make up a balanced diet."

"You eat them…" Shino murmured, trying to keep the disgust out of his voice.

"Precisely."

The woman flashed a sharp-toothed smile. The teeth were like razors. Her skin was a sickly green color as if she had been dipped in a vat of green paint. She merely brushed a hand through her hair while the other hand played with Shino's.

* * *

Kari froze. She sniffed the air and motioned to Hinata and Kiba. Hinata looked around, her Byakugan activated. Kiba sniffed the air. He scowled when he caught whiff of their enemy. Shivering he pointed to the south west. Akamaru took a staggering step back. He whimpered with his tail hung low.

"There's _something _with Shino that way… It's not like any scent I've encountered except…"

"Except?" Kari insisted.

"It was when we went on the Sasuke retrieval mission. There was a guy that Neji fought, nearly died trying to kill the guy. He went by the name Kidoumaru."

"So… Neji knows how to beat the person who now has Shino…" Kari surmised.

"Yeah."

She nodded. Then she got back to her feet. She pulled a kunai out of her weapons pouch. She jammed it into the bark of the tree and pressed her ear against the metal. She could hear the vibrations through the wood. What ever was with Shino wasn't human like in the least. What ever it was had more limbs.

Scowling she pulled the kunai out. A sticky sap was all over the tip of the blade. Kari froze when she saw a spider the size of a small cat above her head. Hinata and Naruto went pale. Kari was paler than them yet. She rivaled that of a sheet of paper. Then without even thinking she used the kunai in her hand and cut open the under belly of the spider.

Smoke filled the air as the spider shrieked in pain. Green puss oozed from the wound. Slightly surprised Kari threw her kunai at a tree branch above the spider's head. The branch split wide open and sap fell from the branch, drenching the spider. Soon it was just a husk, a shell was all that was left of the creature.

"Sap!" Kari gasped, "These bugs don't like sap!"

* * *

The woman perked up. She scowled as a spider crawled over to her. It said something that Shino couldn't understand. Although it made his Kikaichu hiss in rage, making his skin feel like it was on fire underneath. He winced in pain.

Suddenly the woman grabbed him by the throat. Her eyes were all black, not a trace of white in them. They looked like wasp eyes in a way, creepy and insect-like. He gasped as she began to choke the air out of him. He couldn't move his hands to stop her. The poison was still in his system so jutsu was off limits as well.

"Who did you contact?"

"N-No one…" He choked out.

"Liar! My spiders found a human girl wandering my woods. She killed one of my spiders. Who is she?"

"I-I don't know…"

"She carries and object with your scent on it! Who is she?" The spider woman roared.

Only one person came to mind. Quickly Shino shook her face out of his head. He couldn't afford to let Kari get hurt due to his situation. He cursed himself silently for not making sure she wouldn't come after him. She meant too much just to loose her there.

The spider woman grew impatient. She slammed him back into the iron hard spider webs. He couldn't break free no matter how much he struggled. He looked up, partially glad that he couldn't take in the full expression on the woman's face. It was one of the most inhuman sadistic looks he had ever seen.

"Well… Whatever. If you won't tell me she will. Isn't that right?" She asked addressing someone unseen.

The person stepped out of the shadows. Shino's heart stopped. _'Kari,'_ He thought agonized by the sight of the girl. _'Run, leave while you still can.'_

The look in her eyes seemed to be saying something back to him. Determination blazed in her eyes, making it seem like they danced like blue fire. She smirked and shook her head in a disapproving manner. _'I can't leave you, stupid.' _Her eyes seemed to say.

"I leave you for three weeks and this is what you do for attention, Shi-kun? Shame, shame." She scolded.

"So this is your mate?" The spider woman asked, "Why don't you grace me with your name?"

"Royally Pissed at your service. But if you must you may refer to me as Kari. Now who the hell are you and what are you doing with my boyfriend?" Kari demanded, getting right to the point.

"You may know of me as Kisamara of the Sound."

Kari paled. Kisamara worked for Orochimaru. Not only that but her brother Kidoumaru had been killed by Neji. It was something that she held against all Leaf shinobi and she had become well known for the fact that she ate her victims, whom of which were all from the Leaf.

"Kisamara… I know you. You're in the bingo books."

"You're pretty smart… Too bad you weren't like your father…"

"So you know who I am too…" Kari smirked.

"Kari of the Red Rain, Assassin of the Leaves, The Tonbo no Akai… Shall I go on?"

"I'm flattered… but it's too late!" Kari cried.

She ran forward, preparing to attack Kisamara. The spider woman lunged with that sadistic smirk on her lips. Kisamara drew kunai in each hand. All six kunai clashed against the two of Kari's. They tried to force the other back but they were too evenly matched. Kari twisted and tried to slash at Kisamara's legs but the spider woman jumped back.

Kisamara lunged forward to swing at Kari's arm, trying to catch me off guard, trying to amputate it but Kari sidestepped out of the way with ease. She swung at Kisamara's head but she ducked. Kisamara smirked and tried to sucker punch Kari. She brought her knee into Kisamara's face. The woman pulled back yowling in pain as blood poured from her nose.

Kari smirked as she made handsigns. In a puff of smoke a second version of herself appeared on the other side of Kisamara. The three of them began to run. One Kari clone on either side of Kisamara. The clones smirked as they drew kunai and small bottles out of their weapons pouches.

One clone threw kunai and a small bottle of an amber substance while the other threw kunai and a small bottle of a dark maroon substance. The woman deflected the weapons with ease. Both clones smirked as the maroon bottle smashed and the liquid spread all over the tree branches. The bottle with the amber substance hit the woman in the face.

It shattered, spilling all over her face. The woman yowled in pain. Tendrils of smoke hissed as Kisamara clawed at her face, trying to get the burning liquid off her face. Kari smirked. In a puff of smoke one of her clones turned into a familiar blond that Shino knew well. The other clone walked over to Shino, carefully stepping on the web, making sure her feet didn't get stuck.

"How?" Shino asked.

"Easy, really. I can't use the Shadow Clone Jutsu the way Naruto can. When I used the 'jutsu' it was merely a smoke bomb and Naruto jumped out disguised as me. When we were wandering through the forest we found that these insects didn't like the sap and just burned up upon contact." Kari explained. "It was merely just getting it on her."

Hinata and Kiba peeked out of the trees above the shrieking Kisamara. Kiba smirked and dumped an entire bucket of sap onto the screaming woman. She fell to the ground, writhing in pain as Kiba jumped down on top of Akamaru with Hinata sitting next to him on the dog's back.

"M-make it stop!" Kisamara screamed, agonized.

Kari pulled a bottle of sap out of her pouch. She cracked it open on the cocoon that encased Shino. It hissed and smoked, releasing him from his webby prison. Kari merely smiled and once Shino sat up she tackled him in a hug. He fell right back down.

"You are the world's worst stalker…"

"Not really…" Kari teased back.

Suddenly Kisamara lunged at Kari. Her teeth sunk into the bare skin, exposed at the base of Kari's neck. Kari's eyes widened. Everyone gasped in shock. Naruto was the first one to recover. He smirked. Chakra started to gather in his hand creating a blue ball. He thrust it forward, not at Kisamara but at Kari.

"Rasengan!" He cried.

Kari suddenly exploded. Sap flew everywhere, drenching everything. Kisamara howled in agony she tried to scoop the sap out of her mouth. It was no use. She was already starting to melt. Her innards turned to liquid and oozed out of her eyes and mouth. Shino turned away when he smelled burning flesh.

He jumped when he felt a pressure on his shoulder. Lean arms were wrapped around his neck. Behind him was Kari. She was watching Kisamara with a stony expression, cold and empty. She seemed neither shocked nor fazed by Kisamara's disturbing death. Then she turned to Shino, kissing him on the forehead.

A bright red light filled the clearing. The sap just faded away, along with Kisamara's disturbing ooze. Her corpse, a husk of her former self. Kiba and Hinata looked at Kari, rather shocked. Naruto smiled.

"We did it! Believe it!"

"We did great…" Kari said. "Let's go home…"

* * *

Kari insisted on carrying Shino back to the village. Kiba smirked and teased the other boy but was silenced by Hinata, looking at him coldly. He knew that when Hinata looked at someone the way she was looking at him it only meant trouble so he clammed up.

"Kari?"

"Yes Shino?"

"Weren't you afraid?"

"I didn't really think about the bugs. I was more worried about you." Kari replied, jumping evenly so she didn't jar him with each leap.

"Dude, I've never seen Kai so worried about something!" Kiba proclaimed.

"Kai and Shi…" Naruto mused. "You guys make some weird nicknames."

"Sure thing, Naru-chan…" Kari teased.

Naruto nearly fell out of the tree he was leaping into. He glared at Kari. He started to speed up so that he could chase her. She sped up, still keeping her steps even, still ahead of Naruto yet. Then she smirked.

"None of you got to see any of my jutsu…" She said. "What a shame."

She was making handsigns quickly before anyone could say anything. Suddenly there was a glowing figure above their heads. It took the shape of a red dragonfly. Kari looked at Shino. She smiled and placed her hand in his. The dragonfly stayed with them until they reached Konoha.

* * *

Kari found herself sitting next to Shino's bedside. She smiled and took off his glasses. He had fallen asleep with them on. Shibi and Yuki had welcomed her back as if she were one of the family. They made sure she had plenty to eat before she went to watch over Shino.

She didn't leave his side for long. Yuki insisted on her getting a shower and eating but other than that Kari hadn't left. She worried and fussed over Shino.

* * *

It was dawn when Kari woke up. She had fallen asleep at Shino's bedside. He slowly sat up. She smirked and traced designs into his skin. He seemed to be slightly dazed as she smiled.

"Morning sleeping beauty. Your handsome prince has been waiting for you to wake all night!" Kari sighed dramatically. "But alas, fair maiden wouldn't awaken!"

He smiled down at her, tilting her chin up and kissing her gently. She smiled into the kiss. Slowly she sat up and yawned when they stopped. Her hair was a mess, slightly damp from her shower and crinkled due to her tossing in her sleep. Her clothes were all a muss, wrinkled just like her hair.

* * *

**I'll leave it there...**


	16. Wedding Bells

**I've been slacking… Darn it!**

* * *

Kari smiled. She looked at Anko and grinned. She got her bouquet and fixed her dress. Tsunade smiled at her motherly. The older woman brushed some hairs out of her face, tenderly. She wore a pale green kimono with dark green leaves embroidered into the side with a dark green thread.

"Ready?" Anko asked.

"I should be asking you that."

Kari walked out of the room. She waited and then walked down the aisle. People smiled at her as she walked down the aisle. She smiled at the person waiting at the end of the aisle for her. She took his hand and he led her up the stairs.

"You look good." Naruto said.

"Thanks. You too."

They separated and moved to the opposite corners of the platform. Shizune was the maid of honor and Naruto was the best man. Kari smiled as Anko walked down the aisle. She was smiling at Kakashi who was messing with his yukata nervously. The copy shinobi still wore his mask despite the fact that it was indeed his own wedding.

Kari had to smile at the teacher. Anko had decided to pull her into the wedding at the last second as the flower girl, due to the fact that Kurenai was busy with her son, Asumaru. He was named in honor of Asuma, Shikamaru's sensei who was killed by one of the Akatsuki.

* * *

The after party of the wedding was fun. Kari laughed and danced the night away with Hinata and Kiba. Shino refused to dance. Then Kari noticed the blush that he was desperately trying to hide. He couldn't hide it well since his yukata had no collar that was popped up and hiding his face from everyone.

"Please, Shi-kun!" Kari begged.

It was a slow song and Shino had yet to dance all night. Everyone she knew was out dancing. Naruto was dancing with Sakura. Chouji was dancing with Ino. Shikamaru was dancing with Temari. Hinata was twirling Hinata around. Even Tenten and Neji were dancing! And Neji dancing was saying something.

Shino murmured something that Kari couldn't hear. She leaned close so he could whisper it in her ear, so no one could hear them.

"I… I don't know how to dance…" He admitted bashfully.

"That's it?" Kari asked.

Shino nodded once and looked away. It almost seemed like he was expecting her to start laughing and teasing him about it relentlessly. He looked back at her mildly shocked when he realized she wasn't laughing at him or poking fun at him. She just smiled and offered him her hand.

"I'll teach you then."

Shino took her hand and she led him to the dance floor. She nearly laughed when she realized it was normally the guy who did this in all of the romance books that Jiraiya told her about before he died. This time the roll was reverse. _'Take that, Ero-sennin!'_

Kari took Shino's hand. She put his left hand on her waist. In return she took his right hand with hers. Her left hand was placed on his waist. She smiled at him reassuringly. Tsunade and Jiraiya had given her lessons when she was a Genin merely because she had nothing better to do and they were going to a ball in the month following the lessons.

"Follow my lead." She said.

She took a step back. Shino followed. She then took a step to the left. He followed her instructions once more. Soon they were gliding across the floor as if they had been dancing partners for all of eternity. Kari's smiled widened.

"There. That's right. You got it!"

Shino looked at her. Then he smiled. She pressed her forehead against his, glad that his headband wasn't in the way for once. She was also glad that his hood no longer covered his face. It annoyed her to no end when she couldn't see his face because then she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"You look lovely tonight."

"And you look devilishly handsome." Kari countered.

"Ew! Too much mush… don't think… can go on… much farther…"

They stopped dancing. Then they turned to see Kiba pretending to fall to the floor, twitching. Hinata giggled softly. Akamaru barked and licked Kiba's face from chin to hairline covering his master's face with slobber. Kari and Hinata laughed as Kiba gagged, trying to get the drool off of his face.

"My hero!" Kari laughed as she threw her arms around Akamaru's neck.

Akamaru barked and wagged his tail in return. Kiba glared at Kari. Then he grinned. He wiped the drool off his face and held out his slobbery hand to Kari. She shrieked with mirth and tried to scramble away from his wet and slobbery hand. She ducked behind Shino, shaking with laughter. He stepped out of the way, letting Kiba get to his girlfriend, knowing the dog-nin wouldn't hurt her.

"Shino, how could you?" Kari laughed.

"You're only running because you know I would eat you alive!" Kiba cried.

Suddenly Kiba was pinned to the floor face down. Kari was perched on top of his back, crouched down. Her hands were in between her legs and her legs were bent, ready to spring upwards at any second. She cocked her head to the side as if the sight baffled her.

"Cannibalism is highly frowned upon in many a society today, Ki-kun." She scolded, "I'll talk to Hanna-chan and we'll get your diet changed right away."

A couple of the older shinobi laughed. Kari grinned and got off of Kiba's back. She helped him to his feet and then walked over to Shino. He was amazed at how fast she, quite literally, floored Kiba. She was almost inhumanly fast. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against his frame. She rest her head on his chest.

"That's not fair Kari!" Kiba protested.

"Want a rematch?" She asked.

"Of course I do!"

"When?"

"Tomorrow at noon."

"Normal wager?" Kari asked, suddenly interested.

Shino looked at her confused. They had never fought before when he was around. What would their normal wager be? What ever it was it was making Kari's mischievous grin appear. He could only predict something big was going to go done after they fought.

"What kind of match would it be if we didn't?" Kiba asked cockily.

"A boring one."

"Okay. Meet me at the training grounds and I'll mop the floor with you."

"I'll make you eat those words, Kiba!"

* * *

Shino walked with Kari at his side. She leaned against him for it was cold. He offered her his jacket but she just smiled and refused, kindly. She wouldn't take it no matter what he offered.

"What's your normal wager?"

"Normal wager…?" She asked slightly confused, "Oh, you mean for our fights! Well… Kiba and I normally make the other do something really embarrassing for an entire month. There was one period of time where I had to go around skipping and as bubbly and happy as Naruto… That was torture… Kiba had to act like a Sasuke-fanboy while the emo-bastard was still here. That was just plain hilarious!"

"So… what would happen this time?"

"If I won Kiba would have to go around in a maid's costume… If I loose I have to wear a ballerina tutu for a month, hot pink I mind you."

Shino shook his head. He couldn't believe how he fell for someone so random and carefree as Kari. Then he remembered how her smile was addicting, like a drug, and that her laugh sounded like the chiming of bells. He would hurt anyone who took those away from them.

"What's your current score?"

"Kiba has seventy-two wins. I have seventy-three. We have forty three draws."

"What happens on a draw?" Shino asked.

"It's basically set up so that we both lose. Remember the time when Kiba died his hair pink and there was someone running around in a banana costume?"

"That was you?"

"Of course!"

Shino didn't know whether to smile and shake his head or stare at his girlfriend incredulously. He hadn't known she acted like a mix of Naruto and Kiba. Sure he should have expected it but to actually find out about some of the things she did was slightly surprising.

She looked up at him. She squeezed his hand a little tighter. They walked up to his house. She stopped at the gates. Shino stopped with her, almost as if she had frozen him to the spot.

"I'll see you later, right?"

"Stay the night. Kachan loves having you over."

"Can't Tsunade will expect me home tonight."

"Then let me walk you home."

"But you're already at your house."

"My parents don't mind."

* * *

Tsunade was sitting in the living room, waiting for Kari. Shizune was propped up in a chair. Both women were asleep. Kari smiled tenderly and walked over to Tsunade. She gently touched the older woman, rousing her from her deep slumber.

"Kari?" She asked, half asleep, "Where were you?"

"Shino and I took a walk after Anko's wedding. I guess we lost track of the time." Kari admitted sheepishly.

"'S all right." Tsunade said, her voice coated with sleep.

Shino helped Kari get Shizune and Tsunade to bed. Both of the older women were too tired to move themselves so the two teens had to do most of the work to get them to their bedrooms. Kari smiled. She walked to the door once they had gotten Shizune and Tsunade to bed.

"Thank you…" Kari said softly once Shino stepped outside.

"Of course. I'm more than happy to help."

Kari leaned out the door on her tiptoes and kissed Shino. He smiled and kissed her back. When she pulled away he nearly groaned for it was a short-lived kiss. She hugged him tightly. It took him a moment to respond to her hug but when he did he could feel the curve of her lips in his shoulder.

"It may not have been much to you but it meant a lot to me." Kari said, "This night meant a lot to me."

"Me too."

"Night Shi-kun…" She murmured.

She let him go. The warmth that she radiated left him. Shino wanted to hug her once more just to get that warmth back. She made him feel warm, unlike the cold that he had grown accustom to due to the fact that all women besides his mother, Tsunade, Shizune, Kurenai and Hinata shied away from.

"Goodnight, Kari-aoi."

Kari smiled. Shino shut the door quietly but not before kissing her on the lips very quickly. When the door was closed Kari's face held a dazed expression. She leaned against the door and slid down. She smiled and sighed. She was on cloud nine. He had called her love.

**

* * *

**

How many people thought that Kari was getting married in the beginning? I thought I'd throw that in their to mess with your heads.

**Well, never mind that. I've got even better news. I'm now Beta-reading!**


	17. Bets, Lunch and Babies?

**It's good to hear you guys liked the last chapter.**

* * *

Kari woke up in her room. She stared at the ceiling for a moment. Ren was hovering by her bed. Her doll was in her arms. The younger girl was looking down at Kari with curious eyes. Slowly Kari sat up and got out of bed. She pushed the younger girl out of her bedroom and got dressed.

When she stepped out of her room Ren was standing outside of her door, waiting for her fully dressed and ready to go. Kari didn't have to think twice about where Ren wanted to go. She wanted to go see Kari fight against Kiba.

"Can I go with you to train, Kari-niichan?"

"I don't know…" Kari said.

Ren tackled Kari's legs in a tight hug, nearly causing Kari to loose her balance. Laughing Kari grabbed Ren and swung her up into the air. The little girl landed on Kari's shoulders with ease. Ren didn't even know how she got there. One second she was on the floor and the next she was on Kari's shoulders.

"Please, Niichan?"

Kari paused. She pretended to think a little, as if she didn't know already that she was going to say yes. Ren pleaded silently with puppy dog eyes that had no effect on Kari. They just made the older girl smile for it worked on everyone else. That and she also taught Ren that trick.

"I guess…"

"Yay!"

* * *

Kari walked down the streets with Ren on her shoulders. She was going to the training grounds to go and fight Kiba. She walked with pride in each step, knowing her dignity was on the line once again. She would defend it with honor and show Ren how to do so while you needed to.

"So why are you and Kiba-kun fighting?"

"We always do this just to show each other who is better. So far I have the lead."

"Oh…"

They were silent for a little while. Ren's stomach suddenly growled. Kari instantly regretted not stopping to get her something to eat for lunch. She looked around. There were no restaurants nearby that they could stop at for Ren. The younger girl blushed and tried to draw Kari's attention to something else.

"Hey look! Niichan its Shino-kun!"

As true as Ren's word Shino stood waiting for them. He had a box in his hands. He nodded and walked over to them. He opened up the box, showing Ren some dango inside it. Kari smiled as the younger girl reached for it. Shino gladly gave it to her. Kari smiled at her boyfriend lovingly.

"If she gets that in my hair I'll beat you."

"Good morning to you too."

Kari just smiled good-naturedly.

* * *

Kiba was waiting for her.

"Are you ready, Kari?" Kiba asked.

"Are _you_ ready, Kiba?" Kari countered.

Hinata was waiting at his side. She looked rather nervous, like she was afraid of something. Kari merely smiled and set Ren down beside Shino. Shino looked down in alarm when Ren grabbed his hand as he started to walk towards his teammates. She looked up at him with her innocent little eyes.

"Shino-kun is it okay if I sit with you?" She asked sweetly.

With that small smile and innocent aura she had Shino wrapped around her fingers. He was putty in her hands. Kari smirked, amused at the sight she was beholding. She would be sure to remind Shino of this later when it was just the two of them. She nearly laughed at the thought of teasing the poor bug-nin.

Hinata and Shino moved over out of the way. Ren had no choice but to follow Shino for he still had a hold on her hand. Her poor doll was drug across the ground in the dirt. Kari shook her head, telling herself to wash the doll when she got home. It really needed a good washing for it was filthy.

He nodded and let her sit down next to him and Hinata. She sat in his lap. His body stiffened but then relaxed. Kari swore that if he didn't have his hood up she would see him blushing. She wanted to just watch to see how he'd handle it but she had to fight. She'd watch later.

"Okay, I want a good, _clean_, fight, you two…" Shino said.

"Yeah, right, you bas-"

"Young ears, stupid!" Kari snapped, motioning to Ren.

Kiba grinned sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking at Ren apologetically. The six year old shyly hid behind Shino's sleeves. She peeked out when she thought that Kiba wasn't looking. He was so she hid once more. Shino looked at Kari, wondering why the younger girl was using him as a shield from Kiba.

"Ready?" Hinata asked softly, "Go!"

Kari expected Kiba to charge so she jumped. As he flung herself forward she twisted herself forward in a roll, spinning in the air. Her shoe barely clipped Kiba's shoulder. As she passed over Kiba's shoulder she tossed some kunai knives. She was flying though the air upside down, as she threw the first knife.

The first knife she threw went wide. Smoothly her hand whipped back again and she tossed another. This time Kiba swatted the knife away. He ran at her as she started to get close to the ground. She curled into a ball as she drew closer to the ground.

She was slightly off balance as she landed on her feet again. Kari dove out of the way as Kiba moved to hit her. He anticipated her action and struck her in the chest. She was left winded. She kicked him in the face and he was sent sprawling, giving her just enough time to retreat, if only for a second.

Kari lunged at Kiba. She pirouetted in the air as she hurried towards him. The spin brought her left heel out and round for a kick that would have knocked Kiba senseless, had he not leaned back. Kari scowled. She attempted to kick his shoulder again. Again he leaned back. This time she dropped her left foot and sank, spinning, converting the momentum into a low scything sweep at his feet. This time he jumped into the air.

Kiba grabbed Kari's wrist. He pulled her into the air with him and flipped her over his shoulder. She was sent flying and she hit a tree. There was a slight crack as she sat back up. Kari merely got back to her feet. There was a slight indent in the tree but nothing too serious. She looked at Kiba, determination blazing in her eyes. Then she charged at him. Kiba tried to hit her with shuriken but each one he threw was either dodged or blocked. As Kiba drew closer she focused chakra into the palm of her hand and let it fly. The open palm strike struck Kiba flat in the chest.

The force of the blow lifted him off his feet. He skidded back a few feet and smirked as a thing trail of blood dribbled down the corner of his mouth. Then he lunged at Kari, tackling her to the ground. He and Kari wrestled. She kneed him in the stomach. In return Kiba grabbed Kari's throat. He was choking her. With a good aimed knee to his hip Kiba let her go. He rolled off of her gripping his side. Kari lunged at Kiba again. Instead of dodging or rolling out of the way he merely caught her in mid-air. His face was just inches from hers. She could see the agony in his eyes.

Then he started to spin.

He spun once, Kiba's hands plucked uselessly at his.

The second time her legs began to trail out behind as momentum caught hold.

He spun a third time, not looking at her.

And then he let go.

Kari hit another one of the trees hard. She just opened her eyes as a tree branch came flying her way. She scrambled to her feet, warding it off with a back roll and a scything kick that sent it winging to towards another tree. It smashed into it, leaving the tree without a very large branch. The remnants fell to the ground.

Kiba suddenly lunged at her, tackling her to the ground. There was a kunai to her neck. Swallowing hard Kari reached for her weapons only to find both of her hands were stuck over her head, trapped under Kiba's hand. She tried to wiggle free but his weight was more than hers and she couldn't get up.

"I win, Kari…"

Suddenly Ren punched Kiba in the face. She grabbed the kunai as it fell from Kiba's hands. He fell flat on his back, not expecting to be hit by a six year old. Ren straddled his waist and held Kiba's weapon to his throat. She looked at Kari and then back at Kiba.

"No one hurts, Kari-niichan!" Ren declared.

"Ren, relax. We were just playing around. You know, releasing anger and bent up frustrations out on each other." Kiba said, trying to explain.

"Apologize to Kari-niichan!" Ren ordered, "Now!"

She held the kunai right above his throat. Shino's wrapped his arms around Ren's tiny waist. He pulled her off of Kiba with ease. Then he pried the kunai from her hands. Shino's kikaichu poured out of his body and helped Kari to her feet. She was considerably paler but she didn't shake.

Ren glared at Shino for a moment and then she started to cry. Surprised Shino nearly dropped her but managed to keep his hold on her. Kari got to her feet and staggered to Shino's side. She pet Ren's hair as the younger girl cried into Shino's jacket.

"Maybe I shouldn't have brought her. I think it was a bit too much to see us really going at it that way." Kari said, regretfully.

"She has a great reaction." Kiba said, "She'd be a good shinobi when she gets older."

Kari smiled. She tried to pull Ren out of Shino's arms but she held tighter. The six-year-old clung to Shino. Both Shino and Kari looked at each other.

"So… who won?" Kiba asked.

"Ren, I guess…" Kari shrugged.

"No way!"

"You beat me and she beat you so by default we both lost and she won."

"But what about our wager?"

Ren's stomach rumbled. Kari smiled. She knew that one dango stick wouldn't be enough to tame the hunger of the younger girl. She looked at Kiba. He seemed to understand the look she gave him. He nodded and whistled. Akamaru burst through the trees. He skidded to a stop next to Hinata.

"Last one to the restaurant pays!" He yelled.

He slung Hinata onto Akamaru's back and they dashed off. Hinata was blushing as Shino and Kari chased after them. Kari shared a smile with Shino. They disappeared in a flash of red light.

* * *

"Ha! We beat them Hinata!"

"Kiba, you've gotten slower."

Kiba looked to one of the booths. Kari, Shino and Ren were already cooking their barbeque on the open grill. Ren was fumbling with her chopsticks while Kari showed her the proper way to hold them. Hinata smiled and sat down next to her friend. Kiba looked down at Akamaru who just barked and wagged his tail. Then the dog lay down by Kari's feet.

"How-?"

"Magic Kibble…"

"Kibble?" Kiba asked, "Wasn't that the nickname you gave me when we were like five?"

"The very one." Kari said with a completely straight face.

"Why are you using it now?"

"Sit down, Uncle Kibble!" Ren called.

People in the restaurant looked at Kiba. His face heated up in shame. Ren was starting to take up too much like Kari. It was almost like there was a mini-Kari running around, doing what Kari did in her youth. Embarrassed he slid into the booth next to Shino. He hung his head low and ordered for himself and Hinata when the waiter came over, addressing him as 'Kibble.'

"I hate you Kari."

"Aw…" Kari sighed, "I love you too!"

Ren looked at Kari confused. She cocked her head to the side. Her poor doll was trapped in her lap and was dangerously close to the grill. Kari pulled the doll back so that it didn't spontaneously burst into flames. She doubted that any of them would be able calm the younger girl down if something happened to that doll.

"Niichan, weren't you in a wedding yesterday?" Ren asked.

"Yes, for Anko-san. Don't you remember?" Kari asked.

"She's weird."

"Yes, she's a little… eccentric…"

Ren looked at Shino and then at Kari. She poked her meat a few times before looking back up at Kari with her innocent eyes. Kari felt her anger about the match fade away. She smiled and ruffled Ren's hair, lovingly. She was glad that she got to meet Ren. She couldn't imagine life without her.

Ren had come a long way since she left the orphanage. Within a few months any grammatical problems she had were gone. She was going to start the Academy soon with no fear of being sent back to the orphanage. She would get to do as she pleased, a privilege that Kari was also new to.

"Niichan?"

"Yes?"

"Why do people get married?" Ren asked.

Kari blushed. She looked away quickly. She then found herself considerably lucky that Ren hadn't asked any other embarrassing questions. Hinata was blushing too. Kiba on the other hand didn't see why the question would cause the girls to blush. He didn't know that both of them actually wanted to get married when they got older.

"Well," Kari scratched her cheek with one finger while she thought for an answer, "A guy and a girl get married when they really like each other."

"So you and Kiba are married?"

"N-no!" Kari said quickly, "It's a special kind of like. It's called love."

"So… Who are you going to marry?"

"I don't know, Ren. You have to be pretty old to make decisions like that. I'm just a kid. I mean… I want to really think it through so I don't jump to conclusions so I don't get hurt…"

"You should marry Shino. He's really nice." Ren said.

Kari's face was as red as her hair. She looked away, embarrassed. Shino's glasses fell down, showing his eyes. They were dancing with mirth. She blushed even darker, rivaling a tomato and sending it into shame. Hinata was blushing darkly too. Kiba on the other hand was laughing his head off.

"Ha! Ha, ha, ha-"

Then he started to choke on some of the meat in his mouth. Hinata leaned across the table and pat his back. He managed to swallow after a bit of work but then lapsed back into laughter. People in the restaurant were staring at them. Kari hung her head, wishing the floor would swallow her up.

"Kiba, is there someone you're going to marry?" Ren asked.

"Ren, maybe we shouldn't talk about marriage anymore, okay?" Kari asked.

"Why not?"

"It… Well, we're not old enough to decide who we're going to marry and besides… I think it's much more fun to talk about how Kiba got his butt kicked by you!"

Ren hid her face in her doll. She was embarrassed now. Kari smiled. She was using that as a distraction for everyone else so they could forget the whole marriage thing that Ren brought up.

* * *

Shino, Kari and Ren were walking down the street after lunch. Ren was silent which was highly unusual for the young girl, who was normally belting out questions as easily as one would breath air. Kari looked at the young girl worriedly.

"Hey, niichan?"

"Yes, Ren?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Ren asked.

"Okay. Shoot."

"Where do babies come from?"

Kari was blushing once more. Her face was as red as her hair. She looked at Shino. His face, though mostly covered was also pink. She was far too young for the birds and the bees talk that Jiraiya gave to Kari and far too young for the 'talk' Shibi gave Shino. Kari's mind raced as she tried to come up with an answer.

"W-well, um… Who… told you about babies?"

"Kiba told me to ask you that…"

"He what?" Shino suddenly snapped.

Both girls looked at him slightly alarmed. Neither of them had seen Shino get that mad at the dog-nin. Kari did not envy the shoes that Kiba was walking in. If he didn't watch his step he would probably wake up with a hornet's nest in his room or spiders following him around everywhere.

"He said that Kari would tell me…"

Kari picked Ren up and put her on her shoulders. She looked up at the girl, smiling. Ren's poor doll was flapping against her shoulder, nearly beating itself to ribbons.

"Maybe when you're older…"

"But niichan…"

"Well, babies come from… the Stork…"

"A stork?"

"It's a big strong bird that carries babies to homes. Kachans and Otosans wait for the storks to bring the babies from the baby ninja and we take care of those babies."

"Did my kachan and otosan not want me?" Ren asked softly, "Is that why I was at the orphanage?"

Kari looked at Ren with saddened eyes. She felt her heart ache at the look the younger girl was giving her. She pulled the girl off her shoulders and into her arms, holding her tightly. Shino watched for a moment then he put his hand on Kari's shoulder, comforting her and preparing to console Ren.

"Your kachan and otosan couldn't take care of you so they sent you to the orphanage so you would be taken care of. They love you very much." Kari whispered, "But aren't you glad you get to live with me now?"

"I like living with you a lot!"

"That's great."

"We'll be together forever, right?"

"Forever and ever!" Kari promised.

**

* * *

**

It's kind of serious but still kind of funny at the same time. Guess my work is done for now.


	18. Epiloge

**I am so sorry for the no-update period! My computer got this virus and deleted my chapter!**

* * *

"Kari?"

Kari, who had been lying back on the cool grass as she looked up at the stars, turned her head toward the boy at her side. Her eyes seemed to drink in his features. Her soft feathery hair was spilled across the grass. The boy at her side wasn't looking at her but at the stars themselves. She knew he was talking to her, since they were the only ones on the hill.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Well, lots of things I suppose. I don't know what's going to happen in the future and I guess I'm nervous. I don't know what to do with myself since I'm no longer an orphan and well, I don't really have to live with Tsunade since she just overruled the whole, you have to be adopted in order to remain a shinobi rule because of me…"

"All of that?"

"Yes…"

"You still haven't changed, have you?" Shino asked.

"I guess I haven't…"

"Kari, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Don't ever change."

"I promise." Kari told him.

After some time, the boy's hand crawled to Kari's, gently grabbing hold of it. She seemed surprised at the gesture, but made no attempt to pull away. They entwined their fingers, gently squeezing. Turning his head to look at her, the bug nin smiled at her softly. She smiled, and reached for his face, removing his dark glasses. He took the glasses back and put them back on, making a smile creap onto her lips. Things were still the same, even after three years.

"You haven't changed either Shino and it's been three years since we've met."

"That long?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Strange isn't it? Somehow one of Kiba's plans backfired and we became a couple along the way…" Kari whispered to him.

Shino smiled. He had been reluctant to help Kiba at first because he had been afraid that the plan was going to backfire on him. He was glad he did. He would have spent every day in regret if he had let Kari slip away. The two of them seemed to share a perfect relationship. Sure, they argued. What couple didn't? They had seen even Anko and Kakashi fight from time to time. Even Hinata and Kiba fought every now and then. They got back together every time.

A butterfly landed on Kari's nose, just as she started to doze. She opened her eyes sleepily. Her eyes couldn't focus on the object. Shino wasn't even be aware of the object on her nose. He just stared at the stars above them. The butterfly had dropped something onto her nose and fluttered off. Curious Kari pulled her free hand up and touched her nose. On the tip of her nose sat a ring. Kari pulled it up so she could examine it in the light. Her mouth dropped. It was gorgeous, breath-takingly so.

"Oh, my… Shino…"

It was a silver band. The metal seemed to curl around a flower shaped sapphire that was set into the band like a vine. It had little emeralds set around the flower, making it look like she had a flower instead of a ring. Tears welled up in Kari's eyes. She could feel Shino's eyes on her, just as the tears started leaking out of her eyes. He wiped them away with the pad of his thumb. His other hand was still intertwined with hers. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her entire life. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"God, Shino, it's gorgeous."

"Will you marry me?" He asked softly.

The answer stuck in her throat. She was beyond words. Three and a half years of a happy, blissful life and she was now the happiest girl in the world. Tears began flowing even harder. She turned onto her side, facing Shino. She placed her head against his chest, glad to have him there for her. She was glad to have met him since he was the best thing that had ever happened to her. He looked down at her, she could feel him smiling as he pressed his mouth against her hairline. He was smiling.

"Yes, yes… yes!" She practially yelled.

"That's good."

Gently he took the ring from her hand. He slipped it onto her ring finger. It signified she was no longer on the market and she was now his. She smiled at the thought. Shino was very possessive and she liked it when he got that way. He wouldn't let anyone do her any wrong, even if it was just Kiba and Naruto joking around. He defended her from everything. She liked the idea of being considered his and no one elses. She felt so happy and warm inside.

Kari leaned up, smiling at her boyfriend – no her fiancé. She grinned like a maniac. He knew her quirks and her oddities, just as well as she knew his. She wanted to stand up and move. Whenever she was given good news she had to move about, thinking about it. She was just naturally they way Shino never questioned her. He just let her tell him after she had mulled it over for a while. He was a very patient man. Hy dealing we proved that everyday by dealing with the wild man that they both knew Kiba was.

He got to his feet, offering his hand to Kari. She took it and he hefted her to her feet. She smiled and leaned up to kiss Shino but he leaned back, not allowing her to kiss him. She pouted and tried again. Once again he leaned back. This time the two of them fell. They rolled down the hill until they stopped at the bottom. Kari was pinned down by Shino. Kari laughed. Shino had some leaves stuck in his hair. She smiled gently and plucked them out.

Shino pulled a flower of her hair. The petals clung to his finger tips. She looked up at him, laughter dancing in her eyes. He smirked. He leaned down and kissed her. She wanted to reach up and pull him closer but he held her hands down. He was kissing her very chastely. Hardly any contact other than his lip, just barely brushing against hers. He was teasing her. She smirked into the kiss. '_How like him…'_

When he pulled back Kari, grinned once more. She couldn't help but break into laugher when he looked at her. His glasses slid down the bridge of his nose and landed on her stomach. She was somewhat lucky it didn't go down her shirt with the way she was wriggling underneath him. That would have been slightly embarrassing to have to pull his glasses out of there. Not that Shino was perverted or anything. Kiba and Naruto were the perverts.

Shino freed on of her hands and took his glasses. When he caught Kari pouting he placed the glasses inside his coat in the coat pocket. Kari instantly stopped pouting. She looked at him wondering what he was going to do next. He helped her to her feet. Kari let him get her to her feet. Then she playfully shoved him and began running from him. She knew he could easily catch up since they were the same speed but it was still a fun game nonetheless.

Shino gave her a ten second head start. Then he began to chase after her. Laughter echoed across the clearing. The wind blew all around them. Flower petals floated on the wind. Never had Kari seen such a peaceful sight andshe was glad to share it with Shino. She saw no one better than Shino to share the night with.

* * *

Kari walked across the grass. She had her hand interlocked with Shino's. He smiled at her when they reached the top of a hill. The grass was wet with dew and the night sky seemed to be lit up just for them. She could see a lake below them. It looked like glass underneath the moonlight. Fireflies danced across the surface, making it shimmer. She sighed contently. It was the perfect night for her. Everything was going right.

Then Kari ran towards the water. Shino ran with her. Both of them refused to let go of the other. She smiled when they reached the edge of the lake. She took a step onto the water. Shino let go of her hand, letting her walk across the water's surface. Closer up she could see the fireflies dancing across the top of the water a little better. Now it made it appear as if there were lights underneath it as well. The water seemed to glow.

Kari cast Shino a smile over her shoulder. She walked to the pond's edge and stepped onto the water. Sighing Kari walked to the center of the pond. There wasn't a single ripple as she walked. When she was in the center the fireflies seemed to dance around her. She smiled and watched them with a look of wonder in her eyes. Laughing she looked at Shino, who was watching her from the shore.

He sat underneath a willow tree as the fireflies danced around the girl. She smiled, humming a soft lullaby to herself. Shino looked at her. He had a blank poker face on so she couldn't tell if he was worried about something or if he was just tired. To her surprise he got to his feet after a while and walked across the water towards her. She smiled, not moving an inch, letting him come to her.

When he reached her he bowed, deeply. Then he took her hand in his and placed her other hand on his shoulder. She knew what he was doing when he put his hand on her waist. They were going to dance across the water top. She watched him, laughter dancing in her eyes. She could feel butterflies dancing in her stomach as she watched him.

"May I have this dance?"

"How could I refuse?" She asked.

They began to glide across the water gracefully. The fireflies seemed to dance around them as well. To Kari this was one of the best nights of her life. She never wanted it to end. Everything was perfect. She was with the man she loved, she'd stay with him for a long time, they were going to get married, and she'd have a family that she always wanted. Life was good.

She had received dancing lessons from Shino two years ago. She remembered the event, wincing. She had stepped on his toes so many times in that period of time. She seriously thought he was going to strangle her because of it. After he taught her they went to a festival in Iwa and danced the night away, much like what they were doing right now.

"Shino?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Kari said.

"I love you, too, Kari."

* * *

Kari walked through the door to the Aburame compound. She no longer felt uncomfortable just showing up there. She felt more than welcome in the home and was glad that they took to her as if she were one of the family. When the two of them walked into the living room the light clicked on. Kari had to shield her eyes from the light.

Yuki and Shibi were sitting in the living room waiting for the two of them. It was much unlike usual. They normally let the two teens stay out as long as they liked. No boundaries, no restrictions holding them back. Kari instantly began to worry. She gripped Shino's coat with the hand that had the ring on it. A squeal of joy made her jump and hold tighter to her fiancé.

"He proposed!" Yuki sighed.

She grabbed Kari and hugged her tightly. Kari just blinked. She wasn't expecting to be hugged the way she was. She could see Shibi, smiling at her. She stiffened. They both knew what Shino was going to do. She blushed darkly. It only made Yuki hug her harder and tighter. Kari nearly winced but she was used to having Yuki hugging her the way she did.

"He did propose..." Kari said, blushing.

"Took you long enough, boy." Shibi said.

"Long enough?" Kari asked.

Kari pulled away from Yuki. She looked at Shibi and then to Shino. She was utterly and completely confused. She blinked once, then twice. Her head was cocked to the side as she looked at her fiancé. She frowned but then smiled when it finally clicked. He had been planning to propose for a while. She blushed and ducked her head so he couldn't see her blushing.

"I had been planning to do it for a while..." Shino said.

"How long?"

"A year and a half."

"That long?" Kari asked shocked.

"I think he was too embarrassed to ask you in fear that you'd say no." Shibi said.

Kari blinked in surprise. Hinata and Kiba had tied the note a year or so ago. They were even expecting a children. Turns out that Hinata was going to have twins. Hiashi wasn't too happy when he found out that Hinata and Kiba were dating but with some gentle nudges from Kari, Neji, Kiba and Naruto he quickly changed his mind. Even Hanabi was on their side. She also wanted her sister to be happy.

Naruto had long since become the Hokage and the Akatsuki were no longer a threat. Even Orchimaru was dead. Everything was peaceful. Everything was perfect with the world. Kari looked up at her friends - no her family and smiled. She finally got the home she wanted. She'd have a loving mother-in-law, which was more than she could say Ino. Ino had married Sai and well, Sai had no family.

She had a caring father-in-law. Shibi had always stood by her when Shino couldn't. She had caught him once or twice watching her from outside her apartment, just checking in on her. He didn't even deny the fact that Shino had sent him to make sure she was okay while he was gone. It was really sweet to know that Shino worried about her while he was gone.

"Idiot..." Kari muttered.

The Aburame family just looked at her as she began laughing. Then she punched Shino in the shoulder, not hard but just enough for there to be some sort of sting. He just stared at her. It was no his turn to be confused. He didn't know why she was laughing the way she was. Slowly she calmed herself down, stopping and clearing her throat.

"I would have said yes even if you had asked sooner, you idiot!" She said.

Then it was Yuki and Shibi's turn to laugh at their son. Shino just hung his head and looked away. Kari smiled. It was fun to embarrass him. Kari just smiled. She leaned up on her tip toes and kissed Shino on the cheek. He pulled her close to him. Now it was her turn to be embarrassed. Shino wasn't going to let her live it down anytime soon either.

The two of them didn't really care for public displays of affection. It never bothered them to hold hands in public but kissing and what not could wait until they were alone. Sure, they had cuddled in front of other couples like Temari and Shikamaru or Hinata and Kiba but they kept other displays for when they were alone.

"I love you." Shino whispered.

"I love you too."

And Kari knew he meant it. She silently thanked Kiba for trying to help her overcome her fear. If he hadn't she'd have been dead and she'd have never gotten to know Shino at all. She smiled and leaned her head against Shino's chest. She was the luckiest girl alive and it was all because of a little dragonfly.

**

* * *

**

Wow... It's finally the end. I feel kind of sad to let this fic go but... well, I have to.

**I'm currently working on fics for Itachi and Gaara. Soon I am going to be working on a fic for Juugo and maybe Sai and Lee. I'll also be doing requests so don't hesitate to ask me!**

**Thank you all!**

**Sincerely, **

**_Kita Kudai_**


End file.
